Secrets of the Heart
by Lady-Wicca666
Summary: There is a new girl in the school, she has a dark mysterious power that she doesn't even know about, she was a suicidal loner with an abusive father, until she meets the YGO gang, can they help her? YamixOC REPOSTED. OC NAME CHANGE.
1. No longer alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh**

**Note: They're is no Yugi in this story, and the characters are a bit OOC **

**Chapter 1- No longer alone**

It was a dark and rainy Sunday afternoon. The sky was grey and the sun was gone, not a soul can be seen on the disserted streets. A girl holding an umbrella stared at her new house with no expression on her pale face. She has long red hair that is tied with a long white ribbon. (Think Rei's hair from beyblade) her front was somewhat spiked, and she has large, sharp crimson eyes. She wore long black baggy pants with a matching black sleeveless top. She had just moved into Domino City with her father.

"This is our new home Hitomi, we'll be living here for a long while hopefully" her father said in a monotone voice. They moved a lot due to her father's business job, however, this time they won't be moving as often anymore because her father has gotten a new job.

Wordlessly, the red headed girl went into her new house and quietly went up the stairs to pick out her new room. '_New City means new school...again...' _she thought miserably as she started unpacking her bags. '_Not that it matter's, it's going to be the same, just like every other school I went to...I'm still going to be alone...'_

* * *

The next morning, Hitomi woke up to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Looking at her new surroundings, she sighed.

"Hitomi, I can't take you to your new school today, would you be okay on your own?" her father asked.

"You've never taken me to any of my new schools, and I was okay on my own..." she replied tonelessly.

"Hitomi...I..." her father started.

"Forget it" she cut him off as she walked out the door without breakfast.

Hitomi walked into Domino High, her new school. She got lost a couple of times trying to find the office, but eventually she found it. Getting her schedule, she started looking for her homeroom. Turns out the classroom were located right across from her locker. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

She felt eyes staring at her upon entering the classroom. Keeping her head down, she walked over to the teacher.

"Oh hello! You must be the new student! I was expecting you!" Ms. Mink, the overly excited teacher said.

"Class! We have a new student joining us today! Her name is Hitomi Kiyoshi. Hitomi would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"Not really..." Hitomi said softly.

"Okay...well...find an empty spot and sit then" Ms. Mink replied, her cheeriness gone.

Hitomi found an empty spot beside the window, as she was walking towards her desk, whispers erupted around the classroom. She knew they were all talking about her.

"I wonder where she's from" a boy whispered.

"She's cute" said another.

"I wonder why she always keeps her head down" someone wondered out loud.

Getting annoyed, Hitomi raised her head to face them. Turning her head to the whispers, she was met with a pair of violet eyes that was staring at her; they were so intense, that she had to look away.

* * *

Classes were boring as always, everyone watched the clock instead of the teacher, and listened to the ticking instead of the mumble jumble that was coming out of the teacher's mouth. When the bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time, everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, leaving papers flying everywhere.

Hitomi was the last one to get out of her classroom. Instead of following the other students into the cafeteria, she walked outside, sat under a large tree and rested her head on her arms. She didn't bring lunch, and she didn't want to buy lunch because she knew how horrible the cafeteria food is. Hearing footsteps approaching her, she lifted her head a little, meeting the same pair of intense violet eyes staring at her crimson ones. He had the wildest hair that she had ever seen; they were tri-colored and were very spiked up. He was wearing a lot of leather and a neck belt.

"Hello, your Hitomi right? Here all by yourself?" the boy asked.

Hitomi nodded a small nod, not really knowing what to say. She just continued staring at him.

"I'm Yami Motto, and these are my friends Joey, Ryou, and Anzu" he said as he pointed a thumb behind him.

Without warning, they all plopped down beside her. "Nice to meet you, we're all in your homeroom, isn't that great?" the brunette said. "You don't talk much do you?" The white headed boy asked. "Maybe she's just shy guys! Have no fear, Joey's here to make you laugh!" said a boy with a mop of blond hair. "Guys! You're scaring her! One at a time!" Yami said with grin.

Hitomi was confused. Why were all these people talking to her out of everyone else? Every school that she went to, she was a loner, she was independent. No one talked to her; she goes everywhere and does everything on her own. She liked it that way; she wants to keep it that way. She doesn't want anyone to really know her. But then again, maybe she could befriend these people, they seem nice enough. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on us" Yami said.

Hitomi looked up at him. "I'm fine, sorry, I was just thinking of something..." she trailed off.

"She talks!" Joey said amazed "That's the longest sentence I ever heard you say!"

Anzu rolled her eyes and bonked him on the back of his head. "Leave her alone Joey!"

"OW! Anzu!" the blond whined while rubbing his head.

"Humph!"

Hitomi couldn't help but smile a small smile at their playful actions. '_Maybe I can open up to them...it would be nice to talk to someone once in a while...but do they even consider me as a friend?'_ she frowned at that thought. '_Maybe they are just pitying me...I knew it was too good to be true...'_

"Hey, class is starting soon! Let's get going" Ryou said getting up.

Anzu's hand shot out in front of Hitomi. She winced and shut her eyes tightly as if she was going to hit her. This went unnoticed, except for Yami, who kept an eye on her. '_Hmm...That was a strange reaction'_ he thought.

"Common Hitomi, lets get to class" Anzu said with a big smile.

Hitomi wordlessly took her hand, and Anzu pulled her up. The two girls walked side by side into the school with the three boys trailing behind them. "We're friends now, so we gotta stick together okay?" Anzu said excitedly.

"Friends?" Hitomi repeated. "Yup! Buddy buddy ya know? We're your new friends in this school, so you won't be alone anymore"

Hitomi stopped on her tracks. Her mouth curving upwards. For once in a long time, Hitomi smiled a true smile. She was very grateful.

"You have a nice smile Hitomi, you should smile more often!" Ryou said grinning at her. Hitomi blushed a little and ran to class along with her new found friends.

* * *

The end of the school bell finally rang. Hitomi walked out of the school along with her new friends. But was suddenly stopped by five bullies in front of them.

"Hey, pretty lady; you're the new kid aren't ya? How about you go out on a date with me and I'll leave you and your buddies alone?

"Back off you moron!" Yami said angrily

"Why you! What the hell did you just call me you freak?!" Yami smirked and was about to reply when Hitomi's arm stopped him and pushed him back.

"Don't bother" she whispered

They ignored them and tried to walk around them but they continued to block their way. "No one ignores me!" the leader said "You must have a death wish!"

Something flashed in Hitomi's crimson eyes, her eyes darkened, almost black colored, and she narrowed them dangerously. Yami and Ryou stared at her, sensing a strange energy radiating off of her. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Hitomi said in a low threatening tone. Her friends were getting freaked out. They have never seen this side of her before.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" the bully said laughing "haha! What can a wimpy thing like you do to us?"

_'What is this feeling? I can't shake it off...it feels so...so familiar...Hitomi seems so different then she was a minute ago...what happened?' _Yami wondered.

Her friends slowly backed away from her as a mysterious little smirk appeared on Hitomi's face. As fast as lightning, a punch landed on the leader's nose, causing him to bleed and fall down on his knee. A crowd has already formed around them; they were all amazed at what Hitomi did with just one punch. No one had ever tried to stand up to the bullies before. Yami and they looked on with awe. "Wow! Hitomi can fight!" Joey shouted.

"You bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" the leader yelled holding his bloody face. Soon, the other four bullies jumped in, in attempt to help him. The guys were about to jump in as well but Hitomi told them to stay back. Doing a black flip, and landing behind a bully, she jumped kicked him and elbowed the one that was charging towards her. After a couple of minutes, the bullies scrambled away in shame "We'll get you for this you bitch!" they yelled in the distance. Hitomi's eyes changed back to they're original color. Feeling exhausted, she fell on her knees. Screams erupted from all around her. Everyone was cheering for her. Yami went over and helped her up. "Wow Hitomi! You beat all those losers all on your own, and coming back out with barely a scratch on you!" Joey yelled excitedly.

"It was nothing...I don't know what came over me..." Hitomi said quietly looking down.

"Nothing? You creamed them! Where'd you learn to fight like that? It was amazing!" Ryou said

'_It is something I have to know...in order to survive...' _she said to herself

"I...I gotta go guys...can't be late...cya tomorrow..." she said quickly as she ran down the street.

"Aw, I still had more questions! That was so cool!" Anzu squealed happily.

"Hey! Yami, buddy! What's up man, you haven't said a word!" Joey said, playfully punching Yami's shoulder.

"Ryou...did you sense that?" Yami asked

"I did...it was a strange energy coming from Hitomi"

The other's looked confused. "Guys, what are you talking about? What strange energy? Did we miss something?" Anzu asked confusedly.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Maybe it was just a fluke... or something else..." Yami trailed off

"Yeah..."

_'I'd have to keep a close eye on her' _Yami said to himself '_they're more to her then meet the eye...I'm sure of it...'_

* * *

A/N- So how was it? This is my first fic I have ever written. Tell me if you like it, or if I should just delete it. I think it was a little rushed... Flames are welcome, but go easy on me, I'm very sensitive. Review please! 


	2. Reminiscing

**Chapter 2- Reminiscing**

Hitomi was running towards home, never stopping, kept running and running.

'_What the hell did I just do?' _She asked herself

'_Why did I do that? I always ignored the bullies, whatever comments they throw at me…why did I attack these ones?'_

Hitomi stopped in her tracks. '_Can it be because…they threatened to hurt my…friends?'_

'_Sometimes I feel this power in me that wants to come out…I felt a change when I was attacking them…what was that feeling? What would my friends think of me now?'_

Her hopes dropped of ever having friends again. Reaching her house, she slowly opened the door. Inside was dark and empty; her father wasn't home yet. Slowly going up to her room, she sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her bare arms. Hitomi had always worn wristbands or thick bracelets. Under those, lie scars…each scar holds a painful memory of her past, each scar holds a deep pain that she had felt, that had put a dent in her heart.

There is one scar that is particularly long; it is a long diagonal scar that ran from her wrist to her mid upper arm. That scar tells the story of her most painful memory. It is the memory of when her mother left her, when her mother left this earth.

Hitomi loved her mother to death; she was her hope…her life. When she died, a part of her died as well. She felt so empty, like life itself was taken away from her. She felt hollow, only a dull throbbing pain remained in her heart. Staring into space for a couple of weeks, she finally got to her senses. Thinking that in order to stop this pain and emptiness inside of her, she had to die and be with her dear mother. But fate has something against her, after she had made her deepest cut that was suppose to be her end, someone found her and took her to the hospital.

Reminiscing this painful memory that she refuse to talk about to anyone, she shut her eyes tightly, taking her head in her hands, she tried to get the image of her mother out. She hasn't cried ever since the funeral. Even if she wanted to, tears wouldn't come out. She even wants to cry, a lot of pressure is building up and keeping everything bottled up inside isn't helping; any day now, she is going to burst. Just like how she burst when she was against the bullies.

Her father didn't take her mother's death too lightly as well. He became all silent, totally ignoring her, only talking to her when it was really necessary. Hitomi knows, he thinks it was all her fault, for what reason? Only he will know. He had started going out to a bar every once in a while for the last month. He is probably at one today since he isn't back yet. Whenever he came back, he was drunk-ish, and he would attack Hitomi if he felt like it. Hitomi would never attack him back, because she knows that he can't control himself and that he is her father…no matter what. So in that case, she will only take all the pain and cower in fear. However, it still pains her heart nothing less.

Suddenly, the front door downstairs crashed opened, causing Hitomi to snap her head up. Hearing his footsteps thumping up the stairs, and coming towards her room, she quickly stood up.

"HITOMI!" he yelled.

"Yes dad?" she asked frightfully

"Where's my dinner?!"

"Sorry dad, I didn't know when you were going to be home….I'll go make it now" she said as she tried to get past him. But he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. Walking up to her, he slapped her on the face, and kicked her once on her ribs.

"Don't bother; next time you forget, your punishment will be worse than that! Got it?!"

Hitomi nodded weakly as she watched him stomp out and slammed the door closed behind him loudly.

'_Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you at least block?! You know you can beat him easily!'_ her mind yelled at her.

'_Be…because he is my father…'_ she said to herself.

Feeling the urge to cut again, she went over to her pocket knife that was sitting on her desk and made a deep line across her wrist, adding to her ever growing collection. She was in a trance as she watched the coppery red substance leaked out of her wound and onto the floor. A couple of minutes later, she grew dizzy and sleepy, and finally passed out on her bedroom floor.

* * *

A/N- That was it, my second chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, I'm very grateful! Review please! 


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3- Realization**

It was 6:00AM in the morning, Hitomi shivered as she woke up. The windows were open, letting the wind come into her room. With half closed eyes; she looked around the room, suddenly feeling a pain on her ribs.

"How did I get on the floor?" she asked herself suddenly remembering last night's previous events.

"Oh right...he attacked me again..." she sighed in pain, still clutching her side. Slowly lifting up her shirt, she saw a huge black and blue bruise on her side.

Slowly standing up, she stumbled out the door and into the washroom. Not wanting to wake her father up, she locked the door, and turned on the water briefly, as to not make so much noise. She splashed cold water on her face, and slowly lifting her head up to look at the mirror in front of her. What she saw was a face of a girl with a sad and pained expression staring back at her. Her crimson eyes that were once filled with life and spark were now dull and hollow.

"Is that what I look like now...I hate mirrors..." Hitomi muttered.

As the cold water touched her arms, she gasped in pain, and quickly clutched her wrist as if it was reflexes. Looking down, she saw a scar with dried blood stuck on it. Remembering that she had cut her self again, she sank down against the wall onto the floor, just staring in front of her.

'_Why do I keep doing this to myself...?' _Hitomi asked herself. '_Why is my life like this?'_

Hearing her father getting up, she quickly went back to her room and grabbed the first aid kit from under her bed, and wrapped her wrist with a thin layer of gauze.

'_I need to go buy more of this stuff'_ she said to herself. She has done this plenty of times before, by now, she could be a professional gauze wrapper. When she was done, she slowly went downstairs. Seeing as her father wasn't down yet she went into the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar. Holding in the pain coming from ribs, she picked up her schoolbag and walked out the door.

Hitomi was quite early, one of the few people that were already in school. Feeling tired, she went over to her favorite tree and sat under it again. Slowly putting her head on her arms, she tried to block out all her heartaches and fell into a little nap.

* * *

Yami walked out of his house with his school bag in hand, he stretched and waited for his friends to meet him outside of the game shop.

"Yo Yami! Wasup dude?"

Yami turned his head around as he heard voices coming closer to him.

"Mornin', Joey, Ryou, Anzu" Yami replied.

The four friends walked to school, chatting about mindless things.

"I wonder if Hitomi's at school yet" Anzu wondered out loud. "I want to try out my new make-up kit on her...she always look so pale...I want to put some blush on her!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Girls..." he muttered as the others laughed.

"I wonder where she lives...and what happened to her yesterday, she left in such a hurry..." Ryou trailed off.

Yami and Ryou looked at each other, feeling the same thing. That Hitomi isn't all that she seems. There's still that energy that radiated off of her that they still had to figure out.

* * *

Hitomi woke up from her un-comfy nap under the tree when she heard the school bell ring, indicating that class is now in progress. Standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes, she walked towards the school. Her ribs don't hurt as much anymore, only a dull numb pain remained. '_At least he didn't break it'_ she thought.

Upon entering the classroom, students started bombarding her with loads of questions, making her feel very uneasy.

"OK people! Back off! Let the girl breath will ya?" Joey shouted from behind the crowd, as Ryou pulled her out of it.

"You okay Hitomi? Those were killer kids!" Anzu said

"Yeah...thanks Joey" She replied with gratefulness.

When the teacher came in, all the students ran into they're seats.

"Okay class; settle down, I have a surprise for you all!" Ms. Mink said with cheeriness "You will all be doing a group project that will be due in a week from today!"

The classed groaned and sighed

"But the good thing is I am letting you pick your own groups! Isn't that great?

"Yay..." the class said together in sarcasm.

"You will all be doing a project on ancient China! Now get to it! Find your groups! You can have up to 6 people in your group just to make it even!" Ms. Mink said excitedly.

Yami told Hitomi to join his group, and she nodded, going over to them.

"Yo, money bags! We need your brains! Come join our group! Joey yelled from across the room. Kaiba mumbled something about a dog and came over to they're group. Ryou introduced Hitomi to Kaiba and vice versa, and they nodded to each other in a sign of respect.

"Ok, we can go over to my house after school to research on this thing alright?" Yami asked "Is that alright with you Hitomi?"

'_Hmm...I really don't want to go home, but what if dad is drunk when I do? I don't want to get beaten up again...but I am going to either way...' _finally making up her mind, Hitomi said yes.

* * *

After school, they all went to Yami's house. His grandfather wasn't home so they could make as much noise as they want to. They all gathered around in Yami's bedroom as Yami turned on his computer. As Hitomi was writing down notes, yami saw something disturbing on her arm.

"Hitomi...what happen to your arm?" Yami asked with worry in his deep voice.

Looking down, she saw what he had seen. They were five ugly bruises from when her father grabbed her by her arm yesterday. She had forgotten to hide that this morning. Looking up at Yami, she noticed his violet eyes were still on her waiting for her to answer. The others were now staring at her as well.

"uhh...these? Oh it's nothing..." she replied uneasily.

"Hitomi" Yami said sternly "Those aren't nothing, it looks like a hand print, like someone was holding your arm really hard"

"I was just uhh...really nervous this morning and I was uhh...gripping my arm really hard that's all...it's no biggie..." Hitomi said

The other's decided to drop the topic, knowing that whatever they say, Hitomi wasn't going to tell them what really happened. Clearly, that hand print on her arm was much bigger than her own.

"Alright Hitomi...but if someone is hurting you or if you ever feel the need to talk about something, you can come to us okay?" Yami said

Hitomi nodded, sighing in relief. '_That was close'_ she thought

Looking at her watch, Hitomi gasped at the time. Its 8:00 already? My dad's gonna ki- she stopped herself just in time as the other's looked at her strangely. Not wanting anyone to be suspicious, she quickly stood up and packed her bags.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Ryou asked

"Home"

"I'd give you a ride, but my chauffer is sick today" Kaiba said

"That's okay, see ya tomorrow, bye!" Hitomi said as she ran towards the door.

"Wait!" Yami yelled. "Be careful alright?"

Yami didn't know why he told her to be careful, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad.

Hitomi looked at him funny. '_What does he know?'_ she wondered. Nodding she ran out the door.

* * *

"Alright, now that Hitomi's not here, we can talk about her." Anzu started "Didn't it seem that Hitomi was lying when she said that she made that bruise on her arm?"

The room suddenly became silent as they all pondered. "She's hiding something" Yami concluded "I don't know what but I can sense it...there is something she isn't telling us..."

"I can't sense that dark power from her anymore" Ryou said with his fingers on his chin "but I can swear that it was coming from her before..."

"I know what you mean Ryou...its strange" Yami said

Joey, Anzu, and Kaiba looked confused "What are you guys talking about? What power?" Joey asked

"We both have a millennium item remember? We can sense things" Yami said to them

"Maybe Hitomi has a millennium item as well" Kaiba suggested

"No...Truth to say, there is actually more than seven millennium items, there is actually eight of them, and that's it. But I have the eighth one, the owner of it hasn't been found yet" Yami said "But...what if it...no that can't be..."

"What are you talking about Yami?" Ryou asked

"Nothing...just forget it..."

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm late! My punishment is going to be worse this time! How can I be so stupid?! I just hope dad isn't drunk tonight, I don't think I can stand another beating...my body won't hold out for much longer...'_

Finally reaching her house, Hitomi stopped at her front door to catch her breath. Suddenly, the door busted open, revealing an angry man standing in front of her.

"You're late!" Her father yelled as he dragged her in by the hair. He threw her against the wall and started punching her stomach until she coughed out blood.

"Stop...Daddy...please..." she pleaded weakly

But he didn't listen; he kept kicking and punching her. When his knuckles got tired, he dragged her up the stairs and threw her back down, causing her to sprain an ankle. Hitomi was barely conscience now. She felt numb, and slowly growing sleepy, she was slipping in and out of consciousness, and finally he stopped.

"I really didn't want to do that Hitomi, but you have to learn to obey me" her father said. Suddenly changing in attitude, he carried her up to her room and dropped her on her bed and went out the door.

Hitomi lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling with silent tears spilling out of her eyes. She finally cried, after a long time, she finally cried.

"I hate you daddy..." Hitomi whispered as more tears spilled out of her eyes, not once regretting or feeling ashamed of what she just said. Reaching for her knife, she made a deep cut on her right wrist. "I hate you dad…! I hate you...hate you..." she said louder sobbing as she fell back down unconscious.

* * *

A/N- Okay, how was this chapter? It seemed so…..hmmm weird! I might change it. Anyways, Review please! 


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4- Confrontion **

It was a cloudy day in Domino City; just looking out the window, anyone could tell that it was going to be one of those bad days. Yami came out of the Game shop and waited for his friends like usual. He was wearing his usual leather and chains with the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck. The game shop was being renovated inside, so it was really stuffy in there.

"Sup Yami, ready to go?" Ryou asked as he came closer.

"Hey guys, yeah lets go"

The four friends walked to school talking about pointless things and how school should only be once a week.

"Hey, we should work on our project after school today" Anzu said

"Yeah sure, but we can't go to my house today, its really messy in there" Yami replied

"We can't go to my house either, because we just painted our walls, and the paint is still wet" said Anzu

"Ryou and I live in apartments, so it wouldn't fit all of us…we could go to kaiba's mansion, but his chauffer is still sick and he lives like a ga-zillion miles away" Joey stated as he rolled his eyes.

"In that case, we have to go to Hitomi's house than…I wonder where she lives…" Yami pondered.

* * *

The school bell rang as the students all ran to they're first class. The slamming of lockers can be heard as footsteps disappear from the hallways. Yami and gang made it to class just in time with a few minutes to spare, and soon, class started everyone was in class; everyone except Hitomi.

"Where's Hitomi?" Ms. Mink asked as she took the attendance.

Yami looked at her empty desk feeling worried. "Why didn't Hitomi come to school today?" Joey asked from behind him.

"She's probably just late...I hope" Yami answered, saying the last part very softly so Joey cannot hear.

Forty minutes has passed since class started, and Hitomi still did not show up. Suddenly, the classroom door creaked open, revealing a ghostly looking Hitomi. She wore a long black jacket, black baggy pants and black boots. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes were shadowed behind her bangs. One of her hands was clutching her side, and the other was grasping the strap of her school bag. With her head down, slowly she limped into the classroom.

"Hitomi!" cried the teacher. "What happen to you?"

"I..uhh...just...uhh ...fell down the stairs...sorry I'm late..." Hitomi mumbled as she tried to limp to her desk.

Yami and Ryou jumped out of they're seats to help her, with looks of concern on they're faces.

"You okay Hitomi? What happened?" Yami asked with worry in his voice as he stared at her.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Hitomi muttered as she winced painfully with each step she took.

* * *

The day seemed long; Hitomi felt like she had been sitting in her chair for hours, even though it has only been ten minutes. Her head felt dizzy and her body hurts; and it wasn't helping how the students kept staring at her, and her friends keep shooting her worried glances. Sure, she was grateful that they cared but it gets really annoying after awhile. Finally, the bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time. All the other students have already run out of the classroom, including the teacher herself. Hitomi tried to get up from her seat, but it was painful to move. Anzu and Joey ran out the door to save a spot at the schools balcony for them. Yami and Ryou swung Hitomi's arms over their shoulders and helped her walk out the door and up to the balcony. They walked without word, and Hitomi kept her head down hiding her face. She knew that they were going to ask her a bunch of questions once they get up there. As they reached the top, the two boys softly put Hitomi down on the floor against the wall, and all of a sudden, they were all surrounding her, staring at her. Hitomi peaked through from her bangs and suddenly felt afraid. _'What am I going to tell them...?'_ she thought. _I don't want to lie but...I have to...I knew I should have stayed home today...but if dad finds out that I skipped school, he would kill me...'_

Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand go under her chin, and slowly lift her head up. Yami moved her bangs out of her face and gasped as he saw her. Ryou, Anzu, and Joey also gasped as they stared wide-eyed at her. Hitomi has a long cut from her forehead to the side of her head. There was dry blood on it and a few bruises on her pale face.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Joey yelled

"I... fell down the stairs this morning..." she lied

"Don't bs with us Hitomi, you are not the type to be clumsy" Yami stated as a matter of fact.

"How would you know" Hitomi said darkly.

They continued to ask her questions, but eventually they realized that it is going no where. They were still curious and suspicious but they stopped pushing her about it...for now. Deciding to change the subject, Anzu asked if they could go over to her house after school to work on their group project.

"Umm..." Hitomi started

"Please Hitomi, none of our houses are available, and we should really get this done!" Anzu pleaded

_'Hmm...My dad gets home at 8 tonight...I guess they could come...I just have to keep them from going into my room' _Hitomi thought

"Okay, sure"

"That's great!" Anzu squealed

* * *

After school, Hitomi felt better, she could walk on her own now and her body doesn't ache as much anymore. She waited for her friends at her locker, and slowly they all proceeded to her house. When they were in, Joey quickly made himself at home as he dived for the couch.

"Wow that was a long walk! How do you do it Hitomi?" Joey asked as he reached for the remote control.

_'I wonder if Hitomi walked to school all by herself today...that must have been painful..._' Yami thought

"Where are your parents Hitomi?" Anzu asked suddenly

"uhh...my dad is at work..."

"Is your mom at work too?"

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"...she died a long time ago..." Hitomi replied sadly after a while as she walked into the kitchen with her head hung low.

"I asked a bad question didn't I?" Anzu asked her friends with a look of regret on her face.

"That's okay...you didn't mean to" reassured Ryou.

Hitomi came back out with food and drinks in her arms. The room was silent, looking at her, not knowing what to say anymore. She put the food and drinks on the table and pulled out her homework from her school bag.

"...I'm sorry Hitomi..." Anzu said softly as she bowed slightly.

"That does okay...don't feel bad...you didn't know..."

Anzu smiled a little, still feeling a little guilty. The five friends were working on their project for around two hours until they finally decided to take a break.

"Man...Let's leave the charts and stuff for kaiba to do since he wasn't here today" Joey said as he got up and stretched. "Yo, Hitomi! Where's the washroom?"

"And I need to wash my hands" Yami said as he stared as his marker filled hands.

"There's a washroom behind you Joey, and there is one upstairs, second door to your right" Hitomi replied.

* * *

Yami went up the stairs and quickly found the washroom. When he finished washing his hands, he came out and looked to his side. There was a cracked door at the far side of the hall, and there was some light shinning through the cracks. Being curious, Yami slowly walked towards the door; as he was in front of the door, he saw that there were many scratches and dents on it. In the middle, he saw tiny scratches that spelt _Hitomi's room _. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yami slowly put his hands on the doorknob and opened the door. Gracefully stepping inside, a look of horror was replaced of his calm expression...

* * *

_'I wonder what's taking Yami so long'_ Hitomi wondered as she made her way up the stairs. As she approached the top, she saw that her room door was slightly opened. _'Oh no!_' Hitomi thought in panic as she ran for her room. Stepping into her room, she saw Yami standing there, looking at her walls with a look of shock on his face.

The white walls were cracked and dented with smudges of blood all over them. The floor has blood stains as well, and some of her furniture was broken on the floor, leaving pieces of wood and glass all over the place. Hitomi stared in horror as Yami turned to face her. His expression was hard to read, it was a mix of shock, anger, and sadness.

"What happened here Hitomi?"

"...nothing Yami...that's just..uhh...paint...lets go back down"

"Cut the crap Hitomi! Clearly that is blood! Your blood! No more lies, what the hell is going on?!" Yami replied in anger.

"Hey what's going on? What's taking you two so long" Joey yelled as he and the others came into her room. Just like Yami, they all gasped in horror as they entered.

"What the fuck happened here?" Ryou exclaimed staring at them.

"That's what I'd like to know Ryou" Yami said in a low tone with his eyes kept on Hitomi the whole time.

Hitomi turned around and tried to run out the door but Ryou blocked her way and Yami grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Hitomi screamed in pain with the contact. Yami looked at her confusedly, and then looked at her wrist which he was holding; he saw blood starting to drip down her hand and onto the floor. _'What the fuck?_' he thought

He took her hand and lifted up her sleeve; he gasped as he saw the scars and her bloody bandages on her pale arm. Carefully he took of the blood soaked gauze and stared at her open wound.

His eyes were wide, disbelief written all over his face.

"... Hitomi...you did this?..." he asked hesitantly

Hitomi didn't answer; she kept her eyes on the ground and tried with no success to pull her hand out of Yami's iron grip. Yami got angry and dispread.

"Why are you doing this Hitomi?!" he yelled as he shook her shoulders.

"Tell us Hitomi, we can help" Ryou said as he stepped closer.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her shoulders began to shake. "..I..have to...I…need to.." Hitomi stuttered. She slumped to the floor as more tears leaked down her eyes. Yami bent down to her level, and took her hands in his own, ignoring her blood.

"Why do you feel the need to?" Yami asked softly

"Be...because the pain...the pain is just too much...it hurts Yami...it hurts so much...It feels like I can't breathe...I can't take it anymore" Hitomi said as she cried.

The others looked on with helplessness, they didn't know what to do or what to say in this situation, and they just looked on with sympathy.

"What's going on?" Yami asked her

"it..its my father...he hits me..."

Anger flashed in Yami eyes, and everyone looked ready to kill, but they all remained calm for her.

"Why does he hit you" Yami asked with clenched teeth _'How could someone abuse her? It's not right...'_

"I don't know...he gets drunk...he blames me...for mom..." Hitomi couldn't say anymore, she broke down as sobs shook her petite figure. Yami embraced her and let her cry freely onto his chest, no longer making her talk. Anzu had tears in her eyes, and Joey was speechless along with Ryou who went over to Hitomi and patted her on the back.

"It's okay Hitomi...cry till your hearts content...we're here..he can't hurt you while we're here"

"We all saw you beat up the bullies at school, damn, you can fight girl! Why don't you defend yourself?" Joey asked softly as he and Anzu went over to them.

"Because...he's my father..." with that, Hitomi fell asleep in Yami's arms.

"We can't leave her in this house, it's too dangerous" Anzu spoke for once.

"She's right Yami… her father is going to be home soon..." Ryou said

"She's not going to stay here..." Yami started as he went downstairs.

Yami wrote a note, stuck it on the refrigerator door and went out the door, carrying Hitomi on his back.

* * *

A/N- I only got one review for chapter 3!!! sigh does my story suck that much? 


	5. Different

**Chapter 5- Different**

Dream sequence

_A girl with crimson eyes and long red hair ran through the empty streets. Everywhere was covered in darkness; the only thing she could see was herself. She kept running and running, searching for a light, until she came upon a mysterious red door; it was covered with ancient Egyptian symbols. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. Opening the door as far as it could go, she was met with more darkness, but there was a mysterious light at the end calling to her. She followed that light and what she saw amazed her. It was an eye that was radiating this spell bounding mysterious golden glow; mesmerized by it, she started to go closer to it, but it suddenly began to fade into thin air. Now all she could see was darkness again…_

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Hitomi woke up from her dream with sleepy eyes and expected to see her white bloody walls as she looked up; instead, she saw blue wallpapers with matching blue sheets underneath her. The room was empty, aside from a couch at the back of the room and a night table beside the bed.

_'Huh?_' she thought _'this isn't my room!'_

Quickly sitting up straight on the bed, she looked around trying to find something familiar. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tri-colored hair boy.

"Good morning Hitomi, you're finally awake" Yami said pleasantly. He was wearing a black t-shirt and loose fitting black pants, obviously still in his PJ's. Hitomi looked at the clothes she was wearing. They consisted of a baggy white t-shirt, and long black pants; they were clearly Yami's because they were absolutely too big for her. _'I wonder who changed me'_ she thought as she looked up at Yami.

"Don't worry, Anzu changed you" he said almost as if he read her thoughts.

"What am I doing here...how did I get here...why am I here...?"

Yami chuckled at her many questions, and then his face turned serious. "Remember last night?" he asked as Hitomi faced turned sorrowful and looked down, but he continued. "we couldn't leave you last night at your house alone...with that father of yours...so I took you to my house...your in the guestroom now, the gang slept over as well, they wanted to see you when you wake up" he finished.

Hitomi remembered now, she remembered that they had seen her cuts...her room...and she had told them about her father. She suddenly felt afraid.

_'what's going to happen to my father now?_' she wondered '_no_ _one was suppose to find out...it was suppose to be a secret...a deadly secret...now what am I going to do...?_'

Hitomi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the others come in. Ryou went over and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hitomi?" he asked "You okay in there?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at them. "What's going to happen to dad?" she asked while clutching the blanket almost afraid of the answer. The door suddenly opened.

"He's not going to get away with it" Kaiba exclaimed as he stepped into the room.

"Kaiba! How the hell did you get in" Joey yelled

Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked at him. "It's a game shop mutt, the door was opened so I let myself in" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yami told me about what happened; he can't get away with this Hitomi! You'd have to turn him in, I can get you the best lawyer in the world" kaiba exclaimed.

"NO!" Hitomi yelled. Everyone looked at her, surprised by her outburst.

"You don't understand" she continued. "He's not always like that..."

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked

"When he's not drunk, he's usually a nice person...he doesn't know what he's doing when he's drunk...I can't turn him in...He doesn't mean it...really...he's just hurting inside..."

Everyone sighed. "Why are you trying to protect him? He hurts his own daughter for Christ sake!" Ryou said angrily.

"Because he is my father! The only person I have left! I don't want to put my own father to the death road okay?!" Hitomi answered just as angrily. "Look" she sighed "I promise, if this gets really out of hand, than I'll turn him in, okay?"

Yami shook his head and sighed tiredly. Hitomi was being too difficult.

"Wait..." Hitomi said as a thought suddenly hit her "Does my dad know where I am?"

"No...I left a note on your refrigerator for him though" Yami said

"I'm going to go call him now"

* * *

Mr. Kiyoshi woke up late in the morning; he didn't have to work today because it was the weekend. He was too tired yesterday when he came home to notice Hitomi wasn't there, so he went straight to bed. Hitomi's father walked downstairs calling out to Hitomi, but didn't get an answer. _'That's funny'_ he thought _'she's always up at this time'_. He walked into the kitchen and got the morning newspaper. Walking by the refrigerator, he notices something stuck on it.

It read:

_Mr. Kiyoshi, Hitomi is sleeping over at my house. _

_P.S. If I see another bruise on her, you won't live to see another day_.

Mr.Kiyoshi kept staring at the little piece of paper, his hands trembling. The note was anonymous, so he has no idea who wrote it.

_'Did I hurt her again...did she tell?...I gotta stop drinking'_ he thought with misery. Suddenly the phone rang, so he ran to pick it up.

Hello?

...hey dad... said Hitomi on the other end

Hitomi! Where are you? Are you okay? He asked franticly

Yeah..I'm at a friends house, I'll be home later...

I hurt you again didn't I?

...it's nothing...you couldn't control yourself...

I'm sorry...I'm trying to stop drinking...I really am... he started

It's hard I know...

was it really bad?

...you just twisted my ankle...no biggie... Hitomi said half telling the truth.

I'm such a horrible father...

Hitomi was having trouble keeping her tears in, and her friends were looking at her with confusion

I gotta go dad...I'll be home soon... she said as she hung up.

* * *

"So how'd it go" yami asked

"He's so different when he's not drunk..." Hitomi answered smiling sadly

"OK" Anzu suddenly bursted out "I can't take all this gloominess anymore! Let's forget all about this for today and go have fun alright?!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Hitomi.

"GREAT! Okay, we're going to the amusement park then!" Anzu exclaimed as she grabbed Hitomi by the hand and pulled her out the door, and out of the room, leaving the boys standing there dumbfounded.

"I will never understand Anzu..." Joey muttered "but as long as she can make Hitomi happy...that's all that matter's right now"

* * *

A/N- Ok, I know that this chapter is short and boring, but I assure you, my next chapter will be much more interesting! Thank you to all my reviewers, you turned my frown up side down! Review please! 


	6. Discovery

**Chapter 6- Discovery**

It was 12 in the afternoon; the whole gang was dragged to an amusement park by Anzu.

"Come on Hitomi! We are going to go on every single ride there is!" Anzu said excitedly as she dragged Hitomi's hand.

"Slow down Anzu! You're killing her arm" Joey said from behind them.

"So what ride are we going on first?" Ryou asked

Anzu picked a rollercoaster that has three hoops and one twist. As they were going down a hill, a picture was taken. When they got off, they all went to the picture booth to look at their faces. Joey had a look of terror on his face, Anzu was laughing and making the peace sign, Yami had a grin on his face, Ryou's face was covered with his hair, and Hitomi had no expression on her face.

"Hey! What's with the emotionless expression Hitomi? Was that not thrilling enough for you?" Yami asked her.

"That was okay I guess...it wasn't as exciting as I thought" she replied.

They went on a couple more rides until they all got tired. Joey went to get food, and Anzu sat out. Yami wanted to go bungee jumping, but Joey still wasn't back and Anzu was afraid.

"You wanna go bungee jumping Hitomi? It fits three people, Ryou can come too" Yami asked

"Sure, I think this one is going to be thrilling enough for me"

"You wanna come Ryou?" Yami called

"Kay"

The three bought their tickets and went in. after putting on their protection clothing; they were slowly being pulled up into the air. Hitomi was in the middle, Yami and Ryou were beside her. Looking down, they saw dots waving at them. Yami was the one that pulls the trigger that makes them fall.

"You ready guys?" he asked

They both gulped and nodded. In 3 2 1, Yami pulled the trigger and they dropped. The tree of them were screaming and laughing at the same time. Hitomi had never had so much fun in a long time, let alone laugh. She really did love her friends.

When they got off, they were all wobbling back to Anzu and Joey.

"That was so cool" they exclaimed "was it fun?"

"Hell yeah!"

It was getting late and Joey decided to go on one more ride.

"Let's go on bumper cars!" he suggested happily. The others nodded.

As they got on the little cars, Joey was grinning like a mad man. As the cars started up, everyone was running away from each other, but at the same time trying to bump each other. Anzu was driving away from Joey because he was laughing like possessed crazy man and chasing her; whenever he acted like that, it means bad news.

Hitomi was having a hard time steering her wheel and Yami had an evil glint in his eye as he was driving towards her from behind. In less then a second, Yami crashed into Hitomi, causing her to crash into Ryou, and causing him to crash into the wall.

"Hey! That was not fair Hitomi!" Ryou complained

"Blame Yami!"

Yami just whistled and drove away like nothing happened.

Just as Ryou and Hitomi were going to get Yami back, time was out and all the cars stopped moving.

"AWWW" everyone whined as Yami sighed in relief.

* * *

"It's getting dark, we should all go home" Ryou said

Everyone turned serious again, staring at Hitomi. Yami asked if she is going to go home, and she nodded.

"I have to" she said quietly "I have no choice"

"We'll walk you home then" Yami suggested, and Hitomi smiled thankfully.

They walked in the comforting silence as the light breeze blew on their faces; the only sound that could be heard is the faint music coming from the amusement park, and their footsteps hitting the hard pavement below. Yami was following them from behind. One hand was grabbing the chain of the millennium puzzle around his neck, and the other was deep within one of his pockets, holding a cold hard stone with his hand. The eighth millennium item. A crystal that has the millennium symbol embedded in the centre, the item that chooses its own master; it is called the millennium pendant. However, if the master's heart is not pure, the crystal can make the owner be consumed in darkness.

The streets were disserted, not a soul can be seen. Suddenly, chuckling can be heard from an ally in front of them. As they approached it, a bunch of huge men jumped in front of them. They were the bullies that Hitomi humiliated on her first day of school, along with some other ones.

"We're here for revenge girly" snarled the leader. "I'll make ya pay dearly for humiliating us!"

There were at least seven of them, but Hitomi and them stood their ground.

"We only want to fight you, the rest of you stay out of it!" The leader said to Hitomi.

"Seven against one, that's not fair!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Shut up bitch, this is none of your concern, go run home to your mommy!" one of the bullies said.

Something flashed in Hitomi's eyes again, her eyes turned black and they narrowed into dangerous little slits. She stood still with her ever tightening fists by her side.

"That eye trick of your won't scare us this time punk! We're gonna beat you SO bad, your mother wouldn't even be able to recognize you!" the leader said as he swung a fist at her. Hitomi ducked and swung her leg out, causing him to trip and fall.

"One problem with that moron, my mother is dead" Hitomi said in a creepy calm tone as she lifted the leader up in the air with her hand around his neck. He dangled a few inches above the ground as Hitomi's black orbs stared at him with an angry glint in her eyes.

"H..ow...a..re..y..you...do..ing..t.tthis..." he managed to choke out as he struggled to breathe.

Hitomi just smirked an evil smirk as she slammed him into a brick wall, then punching him in the stomach, letting him slide down the wall, with his hand clutching his belly in pain. Anzu screamed and covered her eyes as Yami, Ryou and Joey stared in bewilderment.

"I'm gonna get you for that you bitch! I'm gonna make you bleed so much that I can paint the city with your blood!" he said stupidly

"...tsk..tsk...tsk...big words for someone who can't back it up" said Hitomi eerily. Then her expression turned scary. "If you can't walk the talk, then don't try to talk the talk!" she yelled as her feet crashed into the side of face, causing him to snap his head to the side painfully.

Soon, the other six bullies started to gang up on Hitomi, punching and kicking her. She was having a hard time fighting them because there were too many of them and they kept coming back after she knocked them down. Yami, Ryou and Joey ran over and tried to pull them away from her but they ended up fighting them as well. Finally the leader got back up onto his feet.

"STOP!" he yelled

Everyone stopped and stared at him confusedly. He had a smirk on his face and told his buddies to hold the other guys back as he took care of Hitomi. The bullies grabbed onto their arms and dragged them a few feet's away from Hitomi and the leader. They struggled to get free but suddenly they took out pocket knives and pointed it to their throats.

"Let us go you idiot, I swear you will so pay for this" Yami said between his teeth

* * *

Hitomi had become weak and tired due to all the blows she received and the blood lost from her wounds. The leader approached her slowly with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm finally gonna have my revenge" he chuckled as he kicked her in the stomach

Hitomi fell and slid back a few inches from the contact, but then she slowly got back up again clutching her bruised stomach. The leader took out a pocket knife and quickly took a swipe on her shoulder, causing it to ooze out blood.

"HITOMI!" she heard the others call. She dodged another swing while clutching her shoulder and groaning in pain. While he was above her and swinging his arm down, attempting to stab her, Hitomi grabbed onto his wrist and gave it a painful twist, causing him to scream in pain and dropping his knife, along with giving him a broken wrist. He narrowed his eyes, picked her up, and threw her onto the ground. Hitomi cried out in pain from the hard contact, but she got up again with the wall supporting her. He kicked her on the ribs once, causing her to double over in agony.

"Stop getting back up!" the leader muttered as he continued kicking her. But whatever he does, Hitomi kept getting up again.

"Stay down Hitomi!" she faintly heard Yami yell

"N..n..oo..." she stuttered

Getting really annoyed, the leader punched Hitomi really hard, causing her to smash into the wall, and sliding down in a sitting position. But this time, she did not get back up. A few minutes past and Hitomi still did not get up; she just continues sitting there with her face down, almost as if she was dead.

Her friends became extremely worried for her well being. They kept calling to her but she did not answer once. Fearing the worst, Anzu screamed her name and bit down on her captures hand, causing her to release her. With Anzu's help causing a distraction to the bullies that were holding them, the guys elbowed them in the stomach, grabbed their knives and pointed it back towards them while inching forward towards Hitomi.

"What have you done with her?!" Ryou screamed

"I think I killed her" said the leader while laughing insanely.

Anzu was crying freely now. "No...Hitomi...no...How could you?!"

"HAHAHA! Nobody is stronger than I! HAHAHA!" he laughed cruelly. But all of a sudden, they all heard some movement from behind them. Turning their faces towards the sound, they gasped in surprise at what they saw.

Hitomi was slowly sliding up against the wall. She lifted her head a little, but her eyes were shadowed by her red hair. Finally getting upright into a straight position, she lifted her head a little more, revealing the millennium symbol glowing on her forehead. Yami and Ryou gasped, and the pendant inside Yami's pocket began to glow. Hitomi stared straight at the bullies who were cowering in fear. Then a creepy little smirk appeared on Hitomi's face.

"fool..." she muttered."OBLIVIOUS!" she screamed as she stretched out both her arms where a blue light emitted from it. It bursted out from the palm of her hands and went straight towards the bullies who were paralyzed from shock.

"She's using shadow magic!" Yami and Ryou both exclaimed.

This lasted for a couple of minutes before Hitomi fell over unconscious in mid blast due to exhaustion. All the bullies disappeared into thin air right when the mysterious and deadly blue light touched them.

"Hitomi!" they all screamed as they ran towards her still figure.

The millennium pendant suddenly floated out of Yami's pocket with a golden aura surrounding it and attached itself to Hitomi's neck, and then the light faded away.

"So she is the holder of the eighth item..." Yami whispered

"We gotta get her outta here, quick!" Ryou said

Anzu and Joey was stunned and confused "What's going on guys, what the hell just happened?!" Joey asked with frustration and awe on his face

"Let's talk later Joey; we got to get Hitomi some help!" Yami replied "My house is the closest from here, so we'll just stay there alright?"

Everyone nodded. Yami picked up Hitomi and ran towards his house with the others trailing behind.

Once they got to the front of the game shop, Ryou opened the door for Yami, and they all ran up to Yami's bedroom. He laid Hitomi down on his bed and told the other's to help him tend to her wounds. Hitomi had blood on the side of her mouth, a cut on the side of her head, a large cut on her shoulder and a ton of bruises all over.

"So what's going on?" Joey asked quietly

"Hitomi's the owner of the millennium pendant" Yami stated

"That explains the weird power we felt and her creepy eye and personality changie things" Ryou added

"But the thing is, the pendant isn't like any other millennium items; this one has the power to darken its master, in this case Hitomi, heart if she doesn't have a pure soul. Knowing Hitomi and all those things she been through, I don't think her soul is pure anymore. So the crystal is dangerous to its owner." Yami said

"That's odd...and what did Hitomi do to those freaks?" Anzu asked

"She not only sent their souls to the shadow realm, but their physical bodies as well" Ryou answered.

"I need to wait until she wakes up...I still have a lot of questions to ask her..." said Yami with a worried expression.

Everyone sighed and got out sleeping bags from Yami's closet and laid them on the floor, soon everyone was fast asleep from this long and confusing day.

* * *

A/N- Ok how was this chapter people? Comments! I need comments! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update, it's just that I have just gotten a part time job and I have exams coming up...sigh… the stress...anyways review please! It's my stress reliever 


	7. Secrets Untold

**Chapter 7- Secrets Untold**

Yami was pacing around his room while the others were around the bed where Hitomi was sleeping. It was 11:00 in the morning and everyone was getting more worried and impatient. Kaiba had come by in the morning when Yami informed him of what happened the previous night.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Keep you voice down Joey!" Ryou harshly whispered.

"I want her to wake up!" he replied.

"We all do, but she had a really ruff night, she needs all the rest she can get" Yami said as he stopped pacing and walked over to where Hitomi lay. Suddenly, there was some movement on the bed. Hitomi was mumbling something and was wincing in pain; slowly her eye lids fluttered opened, revealing her large crimson eyes.

"You're awake!" They all yelled "are you okay, how you feel?"

Hitomi didn't here the questions; she looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at her. She pushed herself up a little with her elbow, wincing in pain as her shoulder stung.

"Wh..where am I...?" She asked groggily

Yami sat down beside her and helped her sit up. "You're at my house...do you remember what happened last night?"

Hitomi tried to rack her head and remember, but it caused her head to hurt. She remembered the bullies...feeling this strange power go through her...and this strange blue light...what was that light?...

"Somewhat..." Hitomi replied while rubbing her temples. "What happened yesterday...everything is such a blur..." she asked as she gratefully took the two Tylenol pills that Kaiba was giving her.

"You turned all scary again" Anzu stated

"Yeah, the bullies were trying to kill you and you turned...well...different, then you beat up the bullies and sent them to the shadow realm" Ryou said

Hitomi looked at them confused. "Shadow realm?..." she asked

"Hitomi...there is something that you should know..." Yami trailed. "You are the owner of the eighth millennium item"

"...the eighth what?..."

"There are eight millennium items in this world; I have one called the millennium puzzle..." he said as he pointed to his upside down pyramid "and Ryou has one. The millennium ring. These are all very powerful objects, if they ever land upon the wrong hands, the world will be a disaster.

The crystal around Hitomi's neck started to glow. She took it off and stared at it with wide eyes. "What the..."

"That crystal you have there is called the millennium pendant. It had finally found its owner, and that is you Hitomi" Yami said

"But..how...what...HUH?!"

Yami began to tell the story of how the millennium items came to be (A/N- sorry I feel lazy right now...don't want to write the story...)

"So that's how the millennium items were created, but soon after, the seven millennium items were causing disturbances between the forces of darkness and light, so that's why the eighth millennium item was created, it was needed to balance out the light and the dark"

"But you must be careful Hitomi, if your heart is not pure, the pendant can turn you evil...this can explain why there were sudden changes when you were fighting those bullies...as long as you keep your mind clear and harness the powers of your crystal then everything should be okay. Keep you heart pure and stay focus...or else your heart will be consumed in darkness" Yami said seriously.

"This is all too confusing...first thing in the morning, I wake up and I am already confused..."Hitomi said while holding her head."Give me some time...I need to digest all this new information"

Hitomi looked down at her hands and stared at the crystal, the glow around it was slowly disappearing. She looked at the small millennium symbol that was embedded in the centre of the pendant as if entranced by it; she could have sworn that the symbol just flashed black for a second..."must be my eyes are playing tricks on me" she reassured herself.

"So...I sent those fools to the...err...shadow realm you say?" Hitomi asked hesitantly.

"That's right, a blue light shot out of your hands...it was amazing" Anzu answered with stars in her eyes.

"What happens to them...did I...kill them?" she asked with a horrified expression

"no..no...You just took them to the shadow realm, they will be forever wandering in darkness...unless you want to let them out that is" Ryou said "But first you have to learn to control your new found power"

Hitomi sighed. 'This is going to be a long day'.

* * *

"That good for nothing brat! Why the hell isn't she home yet?! She had been gone for two days!" Mr. Kiyoshi said to himself.

Without thinking, he took another can of beer and chugged it down. "You are the reason why I drink so much Hitomi! It's your entire fault!" he screamed to no one.

Suddenly the front door opened and Hitomi quietly walked inside. "Where have you been you little brat?!" Mr. Kiyoshi yelled at her.

"At my friend's house dad"

"Why didn't you come home?"

"Something came up, got into a fight and stuff..."she trailed off

He doesn't even notice that Hitomi was covered in bandages and wincing with every step she took. "Never mind dad, go take a nap or something". She didn't even wait to listen to her father's response as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Looking at her room closely, she shuddered at the sight. 'Wow...its amazing that I even have blood left in me...considering that half of it is on my walls...' she thought sarcastically.

'But its pretty nice though...they look like pictures drawn with blood...my blood...drizzling down the walls...like a runny picture...hehe' Hitomi suddenly stopped, not believing that she suddenly had morbid thoughts _'I'll just buy some new paint tomorrow...'_

What Hitomi didn't notice is that her millennium pendant has just gone a shade darker...

* * *

A/N- Did I take too long? Do any of you even notice? sigh I am so sick right now, and my last exam is tomorrow...how the hell am I suppose to go to school with 5 ft snow on the ground?! ughhh...I hate winter! Sorry if this chapter is too short...I can't think properly right now...my head hurts and my medicine is making me sleepy...yawn...DAMN! I still gotta study for my exam tomorrow! Stupid school...why can't you just burn?!?! Sorry...I'm a little grouchy when I'm sick... Anyways, review please, give me some ideas if you will, tell me how you like this chapter. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me! Please! 


	8. Can't take it anymore

**Chapter 8- Can't take it anymore**

_Dream Sequence_

_she ran and ran with no destination in mind; surrounded by eternal darkness, the only thing that could be seen were the flashes in her ruby red eyes. There was no sound, no sound at all...only her footsteps can be heard, pounding on the invisible floor...someone...or something was chasing her, she can feel it...it wants her life...its getting closer and closer...she could feel the wind on her back, but she didn't stop. she kept running and running until she could run no more...she felt a hand on her shoulder and abruptly turned around...but no one was there...all she could see was the blackness of the darkness...she felt that wind again, it was a light breeze, yet strong...whose there? She called to the nothingness...muffled voices could be heard, but they sounded far away...but it got closer and closer... Hitomi... Hitomi it called...HITOMI! _

Hitomi abruptly woke up, snapping her eyes open and her hand flying to her stinging left cheek. Her father was staring right at her with an angry expression on his face, and his hand in mid air. It took her only seconds to realize what had just happened. Her father had slapped her just to get her to wake up. 'Couldn't he use water or shake me or something?' she thought.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" Mr. Kiyoshi yelled in annoyance. "Its Friday today, I'm going to let you stay home"

Hitomi looked at him with confusion, wondering what kind of father would want their kid to not go to school...but then again, he isn't like any other father.

"But dad...I don't want to stay home..." Hitomi said carefully.

"What?! What kind of kid won't want to stay home from school?" Mr. Kiyoshi yelled loudly "Well your staying home anyway...we'll spend some...quality time together" he continued trying to control his anger while spitting out the word "quality time" like it was venom.

Now Hitomi was very confused, she and her dad had never spent time together ever since her mother died. 'Maybe he can change after all!' she thought with hope. Not wanting to angry him even more, she agreed.

They ended up buying paint and re-painting Hitomi's bloodied and broken room light blue, when they were done; they both admired the new and re-done room with hidden smiles.

"Hitomi "Mr. Kiyoshi said quietly, facing the window, his back towards her.

"Yeah dad?"

"You had just turned eighteen last month haven't you?"

Hitomi nodded, noticing a quiver in his voice.

"So...you're old enough to take care of yourself now" he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"What are you trying to say dad?" Hitomi asked with panic arising.

"I want you to move out...live on your own...learn how to take care of yourself! I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled with a painful look.

"I..I...don't understand dad...why?...I thought we just..." she stuttered "How would I take care of myself? I don't have a job, I can't support myself!"

"You will do as I say Hitomi! I am doing this for the best!"

"The best? How is this best? How can you do this to me? I'm your only daughter...I need you dad...don't you want me here anymore" her voice slowly going softer.

"Don't talk back to me you brat! I've supported you long enough!"

Hitomi had tears of pain in her eyes now, holding back the urge to break down. "You never once cared about me did you?! You don't know me at all! You never once understood me!" she screamed.

Anger flashed in his eyes, and he slapped her across the face. Hitomi didn't even bother blocking it. She fell to the floor, holding her cheek she slowly got up in one knee and looked over her shoulder at him with a glare and a snarl.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I otta teach you a lesson!" he said as he swung his fist back

Hitomi blocked his punches and kicks, but she was only running around her room, and her room was only so big, she was going to run out of places to run and hide. He picked up a chair, and threw it at her. Hitomi wasn't fast enough to block it, so it hit her leg, causing her to fall over and seething in pain. Hitomi lay tired and broken on the floor, her vision was staring to blur.

"I never thought I would have to give you a final beating before you leave, but you gave me no choice"

"No...Your mind is just fucked up" Hitomi said hatefully

Mr. kiyoshi smirked. "So you have a back bone now eh? Didn't know you had it in you, talking back to me like that"

"You don't know the first thing about me bastard!"

Mr. Kiyoshi snapped, and kicked her on the stomach. Hard. He laughed as she groaned in pain and spit out blood.

"Fool" he muttered "can't take a little pain? How are you going to live in this world if you can't even take a little pain? You're pathetic you know that? you thought you could change me, but let me tell you this, I'm too far gone to be changed anymore...that _'dad'_ you once knew is long gone, and there is nothing you can do about it. Your mother was weak, that's why she died of cancer...you are just like her, a small, weak defenseless child, you aren't going to survive like that Hitomi...you are going to DIE! Just like HER! Because you can't take the pain this world brings! You good for nothing foolish child!"

Hitomi has had enough, ignoring her pain; she got up and with all her might she punched him right on his face, causing him to fall over. While he was down, she kicked him where it hurts and bent down and repeatedly punched him on his face and stomach.

"Don't talk about mother like that you piece of crap! You are nothing! You aren't that man I use to look up to anymore! I HATE YOU!" she said with each hit she made contact with him.

After a couple of minutes, he was unconscious, and she fell over exhausted, letting her frustrated tears out. She turned her head and looked at the window; slowly she got up and walked over to it.

"I can't take this anymore" she said to herself; and with that she swung her bloody fist back and smashed the glass on the window. Climbing out, she jumped onto a tree and down onto the floor with a big bump, landing on her back. Wincing in pain, she got up "it's almost over" she whispered and with her last ounce of strength, she ran towards the streets...away from this place...

* * *

It was 6:00 at night; school was over long time ago. The YGO gang was at the park.

"Where do you think she is?" Joey asked "She didn't come to school today and no one is picking up at her house"

"We searched all over for her, but we can't find her anywhere" Yami said worriedly.

"What if something happened to her" Anzu exclaimed in horror.

"We can't think like that Anzu; we have to stay focus...now where have we not checked yet?" Yami wondered.

"I know!" Ryou suddenly shouted "Ishizu! We could ask her! She could use her millennium necklace and she could probably find out where Hitomi is at!"

"That's a brilliant idea Ryou! We better get going, the museum is closing soon!" Yami said as the four friends got up. It was starting to rain so they quickly ran to the museum.

* * *

Hitomi kept running and running, ignoring the rain that was getting her soaked; people were giving her strange and surprise looks but she didn't care, she didn't care that she had blood on her, she didn't care if she looked like shit. She simply didn't care anymore. The most important thing to her now is getting to the bridge as fast as possible.

* * *

"Ishizu!" the gang yelled once they stepped foot in the museum.

"What a pleasant surprise dear friends! What troubles you?" Ishizu said

Yami calmly explained what's been happening lately and what happened today, and Ishizu was quite surprised but nodded her head in full understanding.

"So can you help us find her with your necklace?" Anzu asked hopefully

"I shall try child, get ready..." Ishizu closed her eyes and gently touched her necklace, asking it to take them back to the past (just what happened today). The necklace brought them to inside Hitomi's house. They watched as she slept, and how her father woke her up. They grimaced as he slapped her, holding back they're anger, they continued watching. When Hitomi and her father was painting her room, they looked away, not wanting to see the dreadful sight of her bloody room again, then flashed the conversation Hitomi 's dad had with her, and they growled in anger at what he said. It was also very painful watching Hitomi being beaten up and chased, but they all grinned when Hitomi finally, for once in her life hit him back continuously. Finally they saw her jump out the window and head for the bridge.

"I can't believe it" Joey said sadly

"I'm going to get her before she does something stupid" Yami said urgently

"I'm coming with you!" Ryou said

"No! I'll go alone; Hitomi is going to feel unstable if everyone is crowding around her, that's going to push her over the edge even more! Look we don't have much time! Take my keys and go to my house, get a lot of warm blankets and other stuff that is warm! I promise I will bring her back without any harm, when I do get back, you guys go easy on her!" Yami replied with a confident look, and with that he ran out of the museum leaving the others standing there looking dumfounded.

"Come on, you heard him, lets get going!" Ryou finally said as they said thank you to Ishizu and left the museum as well.

* * *

Hitomi slowed down as she reached the bridge; walking over to it she looked down at the deep murky waters smiling a sad smile.

"This is my end..."

* * *

A/N- Yay...I'm done this chapter...

Thank you Hutchy for reviewing every chapter...man...I think you're the only person that actually reads and review my story...sigh...would you kill me if I trash it? Well anyways… enjoy...


	9. over the edge

**Chapter 9- Over the edge**

Hitomi's POV

What's left for a pathetic girl like me? I asked myself in anguish while clutching the railing of the bridge in a death grip making my bloody knuckles turn white. I stared at my scar filled wrists and grimaced. Cutting won't kill me, but I know this will...This is a perfect day to die...it even has the perfect atmosphere...hehe...gloomy rainy day, who wouldn't think about death today?...I looked down at the deep murky waters and it looked so welcoming right now. It will save me from this hollowness I feel...it will save me from this cruel world...from everything...I felt numb all over...I feel nothing...except for the strange little aching in my heart...

I lift up my head, letting the light rain hit my face...it's so soothing...I can't see anyone...is it really late? Oh who cares...I sure don't...

I leaned against the railing of the bridge, thinking for a minute. I can't believe my own father wants to disown me...today started off so wonderfully...we spent time together...just like how we use to...I thought he had changed...but I guessed wrong...I'm such a fool...believing in everything and knowing nothing at all...so foolish of me...stupid stupid me...

There's no time for self pity...I would forget all of this in due time...goodbye father...goodbye dear friends...I'm sorry, but I know you can live without me hanging around...

I climbed over the rail and held it behind me, just staring at the waters...entranced by its beauty...hardly hearing footsteps behind me...

"Your wrong Hitomi, it would be hard to live without someone like you" a voice said

I turned my head around; already knowing who it was...I could recognize that deep voice anywhere...

"Leave me alone Yami" I said to him in monotone.

"Not happening" he replied

'Sigh...can't I just die in peace?' I wondered _'why does everything have to get in my way?_'

"Don't do it Hitomi" He continued in a calm yet worried voice. "Ignore what you father said, ignore everything he says, he isn't worth your tears"

_'What? How did he know? What's going on?'_ I asked him how he knew, but my voice was quivering...must be from the cold...

"I have my ways..." he said still staring at me._' Why won't he stop staring at me, I can't take this pressure.'_

"Listen Hitomi, I know you're in pain...and I probably can't come close to knowing how you must be feeling right now...but please...don't do it...your going to be missing out on so much...think of how we would feel if your gone...think about how I would feel! I'm not going to let you go through with this Hitomi, whether you like it or not! I promised the gang that I'd bring you back unharmed and I plan to keep my promise!" Yami said as he stepped closer to where I was.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes. _'Why am I crying? I didn't even know that I had been crying'_ I thought mentally.

Yami didn't listen to me; he kept coming closer..."Stay back! I yelled I'll jump!" And I did. I waited for the splash I'm supposed to hear but I heard none. I waited for the freezing water to hit my body, to take my life away, to take away all this pain, but I didn't feel anything. From all this numbness I feel, I can only feel some pressure on my right wrist. Looking above me, I saw a hand holding onto it.

"Let go Yami!" I said to him

"No! I won't let you do this Hitomi! I won't let you throw your life away just like that!"

"Please, I can't live like this Yami...please...let go!" I pleaded him but he won't budge.

I dug my nails into his flesh but that only caused him to hold on tighter and start pulling me up. Once I was on the ground again, I pushed him down and ran for the rail, but I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, away from the ledge and into their body. I started to thrash violently in his grasp but it was pointless, he had an iron grip.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed

"Hitomi stop!" Yami shouted with a harsh and demanding tone. And I did. I stopped and just went limp, breaking down and crying my heart out, until he loosened his arms and pulled me into his embrace. I looked up at his face and I see raindrops running down his face, he looked at me in concern, we were both soaked to the bone now, but I don't care, I was too frustrated, I couldn't even die! I buried my face into his chest and just let my tears out, soaking his shirt even more. I hear him whisper soothing words into my ear but it didn't matter...I'm still alive...why won't he just let me die? By the time I finally cried myself out, it stopped raining, but I was too tired to move.

"You okay Hitomi?" I think I heard him say. I'm not sure because I feel really tired and I'm trying to block everything out.

* * *

Yami, hearing no response looked more worried, he was going to shake her shoulders when a black limbo pulled up beside them. The windows rolled down, revealing a stressed looking Kaiba.

"Get in" he demanded

* * *

I felt hands lifting me up and carrying me inside the limo. My vision was blurry and I could barely move. I was too numb to care, too far gone to realize what's going on...felt like half of me is already dead...but I felt someone sit beside me and someone sitting in front of me...I heard the door close and the car started moving...with half opened eyes I looked out the window with dead and hollow eyes...

* * *

Kaiba was about to open his mouth and ask questions but stopped when he saw Yami's warning look. The ride had been a quiet one; both men were just staring at the girl who tried to kill herself. After a few minutes, they finally reached the game shop. Hitomi wasn't planning on moving so Yami had to reach in and carry her out of the limo and into his house.

Inside was a mess, there was stuff everywhere. Joey, Anzu and Ryou looked frantic. It was quite a funny sight; Joey was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms, Ryou was holding a handful of towels in his and Anzu had about two pillows in one arm and a tray of ten cups of hot coco in the other. If this situation wasn't this serious, everyone would have been rolling on the floor, laughing their hearts out. But it was.

Yami gave Hitomi to Anzu. "Take her to my room and change her into some dry clothes will you?"

Anzu did as she was told and carefully led Hitomi up the stairs. Ryou offered a towel to Yami and he took it gratefully. Going up to another room, he also changed into some dry clothes. The guys made a comfortable spot on the couch for Hitomi when she came down, but she didn't say a word, and didn't look at them.

"Anzu, could you watch Hitomi for a minute? Dry her hair or something? I want to ask Yami something" Joey said seriously as he threw a towel at Anzu and dragged Yami into the kitchen, the others trailing behind.

"Okay Yami, what happened? Why is she like this?" Kaiba asked

Yami told them everything that happened, how she wanted to jump and he won't let her, and they all had a look of sympathy on their faces.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ryou asked him.

"Just don't mention anything right now, she is very unstable...anything can drive her over the edge right now...just keep her comfortable I guess..." Yami said quietly.

They all went back out to where Hitomi and Anzu were. Anzu was currently wrapping up Hitomi's knuckles, not saying anything. She knows that in a situation like this, it's best to keep quiet. Hitomi just stared in front of her with shadowed eyes.

"Umm...hey Hitomi...why don't I blow dry your hair for you?" Anzu asked hesitantly, but Hitomi didn't reply, it was as if she didn't even hear her, so Anzu blow dried it anyways. There was no way she was going to let her sleep with her hair soaking wet.

After she was done, Yami brought over a huge blanket and wrapped it around her. "Go to sleep Hitomi, you need it" he said to her. The gang pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them on the floor, all of them slept near Hitomi just incase if she planned on doing anything stupid again, they could stop her.

No one slept that night, how could they? The gang just lay where they were, keeping an eye open for Hitomi.

Hitomi lay on the couch, her eyes half opened with her limp red bangs hanging over her eyes. She stayed like that for the rest of the night, not caring for anything, nothing went on inside her mind at the moment…she was numb, inside and out…and once again, no one had noticed that the crystal around her neck has just turned a few shades darker…

* * *

A/N- Welp…that's chapter 9 for ya, hope you all enjoyed it…thank you to the people who reviewed, feels good to know that a few people actually read this…well tell me how this chapter was. Review please! Laterz! 


	10. Consumed in darkness

**Chapter 10- Consumed in darkness**

_'I just wanted you to change dad...why couldn't you have just change?...what happen to the dad I once knew?...you were always there for me, now look what's happened...you ruined everything dad...things could have gotten better after mom left...things could have been happy again...I hate you dad. I don't know you anymore. You are nothing more than a memory of the past.'_

It was early in the morning and the gang had gotten no sleep at all last night, under they're eyes contained huge eye bags and they walked around like zombies. They were all concerned for Hitomi so they ended up staying up all night watching her. However, it seemed like Hitomi had gotten no sleep at all as well, her eyes were opened the entire night not blinking, just staring in front of her at nothing in particular, it was kind of creepy, it's almost as if she was lost in her own mind, in her own little world.

Yami was pacing around in the hallway upstairs where Ryou was located. he had been pacing around in the living room earlier where the others were located, but all that pacing annoyed them so here he is now, walking back and forth elsewhere.

"Hey Yami, stop pacing around will you? What's eating you? You're making me dizzy!" Ryou said exasperated as he came closer to where Yami was.

Yami looked up with his tired violet eyes and stopped where he was. He let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall with his hands stuck deep within his pants pockets.

"I have been sensing this strange negative energy ever since a few days ago...at first I just put that feeling in the back of my mind thinking it was noting and that I was thinking too much, but now I keep sensing it and I can feel it getting stronger...and darker...I don't know about you Ryou, but it's really bugging me!"

"Don't think its not bugging me Yami, I sense it too! And the worst thing is that I sense it whenever Hitomi's around!" Ryou replied sounding as stress as Yami was. "...but that's ridiculous...why would we sense darkness from her?" he continued.

"Don't forget, Hitomi holds the millennium pendant, that crystal of hers can transform a pure heart into a heart consumed with darkness...wait a minute..." Realization dawned on them and their eyes went as wide as saucers.

"It's happening isn't it?!" they both asked at the same time.

None of them waited for an answer as they broke off into a sprint towards the living room.

"Hitomi!" Yami called as he bent down eyelevel to Hitomi who was sitting emotionlessly still on the couch.

No answer.

"Hitomi!" Ryou tried.

No answer.

"We've been trying to get her attention for a while now, but it seems like she can't hear us or something, it's like she's in her own world" Joey supposed as he heaved a sigh.

Yami looked at the crystal around Hitomi's neck. "Oh Ra no...This can't possibly be happening..." he muttered.

"What is it Yami?" Ryou asked from beside him while the others looked on with confusion.

Yami carefully took off the necklace from Hitomi's neck, but Hitomi didn't seem to notice. He showed it to the gang and they all gasped. "Wasn't the crystal a whitish clear color before?" Anzu asked. The crystal in Yami's hand was now a dark grey, and the millennium eye symbol embedded in the centre was now pure black.

"Oh no...This is bad...who knows what the crystal is capable of..." Ryou muttered to himself.

"What's going on? What's going to happen to her?" Anzu asked anxious as she stared wide eyed at the millennium pendant.

"Nothing good that's for sure...we must find a way to stop this before it's too late..." Yami said

"What's going to happen to her?" Joey asked with worry.

"She's going to turn evil isn't she?" Kaiba spoke for the first time since last night. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Joey. Anzu stood up and walked over to Kaiba. "How can that be? Hitomi, evil? That is biologically impossible!" she said trying to reassure herself. "YEAH!" Joey exclaimed agreeing with Anzu.

"Don't be a fool! Isn't it obvious? Look at her crystal, if she's not turning evil, why else would it be darkening?" Kaiba said irritably.

"That's enough! Right now we have to get Hitomi to snap out of it first! If it wasn't for her father, this wouldn't be happening right now!" Yami said with clenched teeth and tightened fists.

Yami turned around to face Hitomi again. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed it. "Hitomi" he called. But she was still lost in her own mind. Her eyes were hollow, just staring off into space. "Hitomi!" he said a little bit louder. But still nothing. Yami was getting impatient; however he was determined to wake her up from whatever is going through her mind. "Hitomi!!" he yelled as he shook her violently. Finally a movement from her. Hitomi averted her eyes from the wall in front of her to look at Yami's purple ones, and then confusion etched her features.

"Yami?" she asked

"Hitomi!" they yelled in relief.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while...a long while..." yami said with worry.

Before she could answer, Kaiba's cell phone rang. Everyone stared at him as he talked. "Mokuba wants me home, kid said he got scared when he didn't see me this morning" Kaiba answered their silent questions. "Well you better get going than Kaiba" Anzu said. He nodded and headed for the door. "Don't do anything stupid again Hitomi, I don't want to have to send a guard watching you 24/7, and you guys, call me if anything happens" he said with seriousness as he left the game shop.

Hitomi looked down at her hands feeling ashamed and began scratching at her scars out of habit. Yami seeing this grabbed her hands and gave her a stern look. "Don't you dare" he said sternly. And Hitomi complied. "Are you ready to talk?" Hitomi sadly nodded.

"What you tried to do yesterday was stupid" Ryou stated. Hitomi looked down once again to hide her face. "I know..." she whispered.

"We're only looking out for you Hitomi, we want to help you through this" Joey said kindly.

"I know...I know..." she whispered.

Yami lifted up her chin with his fingers and made her stare him in the eye. "Look at me Hitomi." Crimson met Violet. "Promise me you will never do something so absurd ever again." Hitomi slowly nodded. "This includes cutting yourself as well" Hitomi grimaced as she remembered what she uses to do every night. "I promise" she said quietly. That earned a smile from everyone, knowing that she would never try to kill herself again was a great relief.

"You better keep your promise Hitomi" Ryou stated.

Suddenly, without warning, Anzu ran over and took Hitomi into a giant hug with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't stand the fact of losing a close friend Hitomi, I won't know how to cope, please never do it again, you have to be strong Hitomi, and I know it's hard, but you have to fight it!" Anzu sobbed out as she cried on her shoulder.

Hitomi was touched, and pained at the same time. "It's okay Anzu...I'm sorry..." she said as she padded her on the back, trying to sooth her.

"Just don't turn evil..." Anzu muttered out.

Hitomi snapped her head up and gently pushed Anzu's shoulders to get her to look at her. "Evil? Why would I turn evil?" Hitomi asked with deep confusion.

"That's another point we have to discuss Hitomi" Yami said sadly. "Take a look at this" he opened his hand in front of her, revealing her millennium pendant.

"My crystal!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Take a closer look at it" Yami instructed.

Hitomi gasped and went wide eyed just like how the others were before. "How...why is it...dark?" Hitomi was panicking now "I'm not turning..."

"Evil?" Joey finished for her.

"Am I?" she asked hesitantly.

"We're not sure Hitomi...it doesn't seem like your turning evil...darker...but not evil...you may not have noticed, but Ryou and I have sensed it."

"What happens if the stone go completely dark?" Joey questioned.

"I don't even want to think of what would happen" Yami replied. 'I just hope we won't lose Hitomi to the darkness...' he thought.

Hitomi was really perplexed now. 'Why is everything happening to me?' she thought depressingly.

"What if I just don't wear this crystal" she asked.

"That won't do anything, once the crystal claims its keeper, it's with you forever...if you haven't noticed, it latches onto you every time you are not wearing it, like that time when you fainted." Ryou explained.

sigh..."don't worry guys...like I would ever turn evil...ha-ha..." Hitomi faked a laugh to reassure them. But she herself didn't wasn't even sure.

_'I hope your right Hitomi...you've been through so much...there's no telling what can happen...'_ Yami thought mentally.

Hitomi seemed to have lightened up a little. She was no longer staring off into space with a lost look. The thoughts of her father were currently put in the back of her head. She was fine just being here with them. Being with her friends is more than she can ask for.

* * *

Yami told Hitomi to stay at his place again, since he didn't want her to go home to that abusive father of hers, and since Hitomi had no where else to go since her father kicked her out of the house anyway. The gang stayed as well, hence the fact that they all had school together the next day.

"Thanks Yami...I don't know what I'll do without your hospitality..." Hitomi said quietly.

"It's no problem Hitomi, you can always come to me when you need help, or if you have something in your mind that's bothering you"

Hitomi smiled a small smile and nodded. "Now, I know you have not slept all night of yesterday, so go to sleep NOW! That goes for you people too!" Yami ordered.

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison.

* * *

Mr. Kiyoshi was at the bar drinking again. _'I wonder where Hitomi went...doesn't matter anymore, she's not coming back because of me...I'm such a terrible father'_ he thought as he clutched his stomach. _'Damn...that girl sure packs a hard punch...must have gotten it from me...'_ he sighed as he continued to hold the spot of his stomach where Hitomi repeatedly punched him the other night. _'I live alone now...I was planning to give the house to Hitomi, but I guess I'll do that IF she ever comes back...'_

Suddenly, a group of 5 dangerous looking bunches of hooligans barged into the bar and marched right up to where Mr. Kiyoshi was sitting. The leader of this gang gathered up his collar and pulled him off the chair and threw him onto the floor. Everyone else in the bar was hiding far away to avoid this fight that was happening.

Spike, the leader of the gang bent down and grabbed his hair and forced him to look at him. "Where's the $8, 000 you owe me Kiyoshi?" he hissed.

"Please, give me more time, just two more days please!" Mr. Kiyoshi said shaking.

"I've given you a week now, no more excuses. Don't make me take your daughter." Spike threatened.

"She's gone, you'll never find her" he spat as he pushed Spike off him and ran for the door. However, the other four members of the gang blocked him.

"I'll take your life then" Spike seethed as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"No please! NOO--

BANG

* * *

The gang has gotten enough sleep to go to school the next day. They woke up quite early and walked to school together.

During class, there was a knock on the door. Ms. Mink, opened the classroom door, and it revealed the principal and two police officers. "May we borrow Hitomi for a moment please?" the principal asked with a grave look. "Umm...okay...Hitomi!" Ms. Mink called with a worried expression.

The class started bursting out with whispers as Hitomi got up from her chair and walked to the door, not before seeing the gang give her a worried look.

The principal closed the door behind her once she was outside of the classroom.

"Are you Hitomi Kiyoshi?" one of the officers asked. Hitomi nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked with a weird feeling growing within her.

"I am sorry to inform you that your father had been found murdered at a local bar yesterday night. He was shot right through the heart, and it probably killed him instantly...I am deeply sorry for your lost Ms. Kiyoshi"

Hitomi was of lost for words, letting his words sink into her. _'Dad...dead?...what...?...wait...dad, he's dead? That can't be! That just can't be it! No...I'm alone now...I have nobody now...how did this happen...I don't hate you dad! I lied! I don't want you to die!...I don't believe this...I can't believe this! It must be a joke!'_ she thought mentally. As realization dawned on her she finally came to a realistic conclusion. That her father was really dead.

Hitomi's eyes shot wide opened and her face paled visibly. "NO!" she screamed as she covered her ears and slid down the wall behind her. Her scream was so loud; everyone from inside her classroom came out of the room to see what all the commotion was about. Yami, Ryou, Seto, Joey, and Anzu ran to her broken figure. Her scream was so full of raw emotion; it had broken their hearts once they heard it.

"Hitomi?! Hitomi! What's wrong?!" Yami asked as he shook her shoulders. He gasped when she looked up; he saw silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Without warning Hitomi stood up and grabbed the collar of the police officer who told her this absurd information. "You're lying! He's not dead! My father can't be dead!" she screamed. The other students and the teacher looked on with sorrow as they realized what happened.

"Calm down Ms. Kiyoshi!" the officer yelled.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down! Who killed him?! Tell me now!" Hitomi yelled with all her fury.

Suddenly, Hitomi snapped. Dark energy radiated off of her. Her crystal turned pitch black and started to glow with a dark aura; her eyes turned black as well making everyone gasp; what was even more freaky was that her hair started to fade from its natural red color, slowly to black, and her pink lips had turned black as well. Some of the girls were screaming in fright now, watching as the millennium symbol appearing on her forehead shining brightly with its golden color with a tinge of black in it.

Letting out an angry scream, Hitomi released a dark energy blast from the palm of her hand to a nearby window, causing it to shatter. After that she jumped out of the broken window and ran out.

"HITOMI!" Yami yelled! But it was no use; there was no stopping her now...she was out for revenge. She was out for the kill.

* * *

A/N- Finally I'm done this chapter! Took me 5 hours sitting here thinking and typing! Well I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Tell me how you liked this one please! Review please! laterz! 


	11. Revenge

**Chapter 11- Revenge**

"Hitomi come back!!!" Anzu screamed after her. Everyone from inside the classroom was now all outside the halls talking about what they had just witnessed. It wasn't everyday you see someone undergo a horrifying change and break through a window. Most guys were shocked, and some girls were petrified as seeing something so shocking clouding they're innocent minds. No one could blame them though, it was all so unexpected. Everything was fine until the two pathetic officers gave Hitomi the devastating news that her father was murdered. As if she wasn't in enough turmoil as it was.

"What the hell just happened?!" a boy bewilderedly asked from the crowd.

"Yeah, what did just happen?" Joey asked shaking, still not able to let what he had seen sink in.

"She's changed..." Ryou quietly said as he stared out the broken window where Hitomi had blown to pieces. "Changed into something dark...something evil..."

Yami punched the wall in front of him with a worry and angry expression. "Damn! I was afraid this was going to happen, if only I thought of something sooner! If only I helped her more, perhaps none of this would have happened!"

"Stop blaming yourself Yami, none of us wanted this to happen" Anzu said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going to happen to her? She just took off like that...I hope she doesn't go looking for trouble and get hurt" she said worriedly.

"She's grieving; it's hard to keep a focused mind when you are in grief...and you saw her change...there's no telling what she is now capable of doing..."

"You kids seem to know a lot about what's going on, so tell us!" one of the officers yelled impatiently. They had forgotten that the officers and the other people were in the halls with them as they broke out into conversation. Yami sighed. "We have to find Hitomi fast, Ryou, do you mind using your millennium ring to erase these peoples memories of what they had just seen?"

"Pleasures all mine" Ryou said as he put his hands around his ring as it started to illuminate a golden glow. A bright light shot out from the ring and surrounded the entire hallway. When the glow faded, the gang was gone, leaving everyone else standing in the halls looking around bewilderedly.

"Why are you all out here?" the principal confusedly asked.

"umm..." Ms. Mink started. "Why are they're officers here?"

"Why are you two here?" asked the principal.

"I...I think you called us for...umm...of forget it" stumbled one of the officers as they left the building feeling very out of place.

"Well what are you waiting for kids? Get back in your classroom" the principal and Ms. Mink yelled.

"Hmmm...I wonder where's Yami, Joey, Anzu and Ryou are...even Seto isn't in class...I could have sworn I saw them today...ohh I'm starting to lose it...I need more coffee" the teacher mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

Hitomi walked down the streets, her now long black hair swaying in the wind. She wore a long black trench coat with a high collar and long baggy black pants. Her hands were bawled up in fists by her side as she walked; glaring at everyone that looked at her with her piercing, sharp black eyes. Her face was shadowed by her black hair hiding her eyes and the millennium symbol glowing on her forehead, the only thing that was visible were her thin black lips. If no one knew better, they would have all thought she was gothic by the way she was dressed and the way she looked. But she didn't care; the only goal in her mind right now was to find the bastard who killed her father, and making him suffer dearly.

"Hey!" someone called from behind her. Hitomi stopped on her tracks. She turned her head slightly and looked behind her. It was Nathan, a prep who often skips school to go to the arcade or whatever.

"Aren't you that new girl Hitomi or something, what's with the black, why aren't you in school, what are you doing here?" he bombarded her with questions.

"Wouldn't you like to know...?" Hitomi replied with a mysterious voice and a smirk plastered on her face as she started to walk away again, leaving him standing there looking at her like an idiot.

"Okay...freaky girl..." he muttered as he turned towards the other way.

Hitomi continued down the streets, yet again, glaring at anyone who looks at her. _'hmmm...I wonder who killed my father...who hates him the most...'_ she wondered. 'I know!'

FLASHBACK

Hitomi was in her room hiding from her father when suddenly she heard the front door burst open. Silently creeping out of her room, she bent down to look through the stair rails to see who it was. She saw a big man with a mop of blue hair and her father on the ground. Apparently, the man had punched her father in the stomach.

"Where's the money you owe me Kiyoshi?!" the big man yelled lifting him off the floor with his collar.

"I'll have it soon Spike, I promise, just give me more time!"

Spike dropped him back on the floor with a huge thump. "Listen Kiyoshi, I'll give you two more weeks, if I don't get my money by then, you know what happens" he threatened as he stomped out and slamming the door behind him with a big bang that shook the house.

END FLASHBACK

_'Must be him'_ she thought. _'Father must have not paid him again'_

As she passed an alley, she looked through it and saw a bunch of guys smoking weed. 'Maybe it's this gang' she thought as she walked towards them.

"Hey girly" slurred one of the guys. He was obviously drunk; he was after all holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Is your leader Spike?" Hitomi asked getting straight to the point.

"No, our leader is Shane" he said as he pointed to the person at the corner.

_'Wrong gang...'_ she said to herself as she turned to leave. But a hand landed on her shoulder to stop her from going.

"Leaving so soon?" Shane said from behind her.

"Kindly take your hands off me or else I'll remove it myself" Hitomi threatened with a creepy calm voice.

"Oooo...I am so scared, let's see you try" he dared. In a blink of an eye, Hitomi took hold of his hand and twisted it behind his back; she didn't stop until she heard that sickly crack she was waiting for.

"AHHHHH! BITCH! MY HAND! YOU BROKE MY HAND!" Shane screamed as he clutched onto his broken hand while trembling in pain. Hitomi smirked an evil little smirk as she lifted up her head which revealed her black features and the golden eye glowing on her forehead.

"Holy fuck! What the hell are you?!" they shouted as they began to run the other way as a strange dark aura surrounded her. However, they didn't get very far when they froze on their tracks as a blue light hit them, sending them to the shadow realm.

_'Now that that's done with..._' she muttered as she continued down the road like nothing had just happened.

After a couple more minutes of walking, she came across another alley way as she heard voices coming from it. Looking through it, she saw the oh-so-familiar blue hair, and someone had just called him Spike.

"Bingo"

* * *

Yami and the gang ran down the streets calling out her name. Even Seto Kaiba was with them looking for her as well. He respected her because she didn't annoy him like the others do and because he knows what its like to be abused by your own father.

As they were running, Joey ran into Nathan. "Watch where you're going preppy!" Joey yelled.

"Watch where you're going wheeler! Why isn't anyone in class today? First I see Hitomi and now all of you freaks!"

"What?! You saw Hitomi?! Where is she?" Yami inquired as he walked up to him.

"Yeah I saw her...at least I think it was her...damn when she turned Goth?" Nathan asked still a little surprised.

_'Oh no...He saw her...'_ Ryou thought.

"uhh...what are you talking about? You must have eye problems man, since when is Hitomi ever Goth?" Joey shouted trying to convince him that that was not Hitomi.

"Well...she always did look gothic to me...and-"

"That's beside the point!" Joey yelled frantically cutting him off and waving his arms around. "That was not Hitomi got it?!"

"Okay okay, what has gotten into you?"

"So Nathan, could you tell us where you have seen this 'Hitomi look-a-like'?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, she went that way" he replied as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"Thanks..." Yami mumbled as the gang ran past him.

Once again leaving Nathan standing there looking like an idiot. "What's with me and freaks today?" he asked himself.

"That was a nice save Joey, I thought I had to erase his memory too" Ryou complimented as they were running.

"It was nothing, just another one of my many skills" Joey grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Hitomi walked slowly into the dark alley way, hiding in the shadows with her head hung low. Her trench coat waving swiftly behind her. As she got closer to the shady gang, she accidentally kicked an empty soda can on the floor, causing everyone to turn their heads around to look in the direction where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" someone yelled suspiciously as he got up and walked towards the sound; the others following closely behind him.

Hitomi stepped out of the shadows revealing her dark figure, but her face was still shadowed by her raven black hair and the dimness of the alley.

"Hello Spike" she spat, spitting out his name as if it were venom.

"Who are you?" he angrily asked.

"You know me"

"Show your face to me!"

Hitomi slowly lifted up her head with a grin on her pale face, and walked closer towards them. The gang stepped back, shocked by her features.

"You killed my father" she snarled.

Realization hit them, finally remembering who this girl is. "You...you're Kiyoshi's daughter? Hitomi?" Spike asked surprised.

"You...you look...different, what's with the black?" he asked ignoring the strange glowing symbol on her forehead.

"People change, for better or worse? You can decide" was all she said. Then, suddenly, a look of pure murder was replaced by her calm facade. The gang however was unfazed by her change of appearance. "Listen kid, you may look tough, but we are the most feared gang in this town so you better watch it!" Spike retorted feeling proud with himself while the others just pathetically nodded behind him. "

"Does it look like I care?" Hitomi asked

"You will care soon enough, and yes, I admit, I did kill your father. That fool deserved to die, he owed me $8, 000 and he never returned it, and so instead of wasting my time always looking for him, I decided to get rid of him once and for all. What are you here for, Revenge? Oh please, what can you do to us?" he said while chuckling.

Fire flashed through Hitomi's eyes, and she clenched her fists tighter, trying to keep calm. "yes, I am here to avenge him, to take your soul, I want you to suffer...ten times worse than how you made him suffer...I want to watch you squirm under my grasp. I want to here you scream in agony and beg for forgiveness. I am here to make you wish you were dead"

"Your empty threats don't scare us girl" he smirked.

"You'll soon find out that I never make empty threats" she snarled as she charged at Spike with lightning speed punching him in the gut, making him double over in pain. But he only got up and started laughing. "Ha ha ha, you pack quite a hard punch, it makes things more interesting" he said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. But Hitomi didn't look surprised at all, she only grinned, but he didn't seem to notice much. "Too bad, your end is here. I'm going to kill you with the same gun I used to kill your weak, pathetic fool of a father" He started to laugh insanely as he pulled the trigger of the gun as it was aimed for her head.

BANG

* * *

"What was that?!" Ryou exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks and look towards where the sound had came from.

"Sounded like a gun fire, quick! That could be where Hitomi is!" Yami responded as he started running up the streets, the others following closely behind.

Anzu had run off to find Ishizu, hoping that she could help with the finding of Hitomi since she had a millennium item.

* * *

Hitomi's hair waved eerily behind her as a dark glow surrounded her figure. Her dark, black eyes narrowed as she glared at the speeding bullet, making it slowdown in front of her, creating ripples in the air. The bullet stopped right in front of her face, and dropped on the floor and exploded into tiny pieces.

Spike stumbled backwards, not believing what he had just seen. "How...what the hell are you?!" he trembled.

Hitomi ignored his question. "First, I'm going to get rid of your lankies, and than I'm going to deal with you." She stuck out her right hand and the familiar blue light shot out of her palm and sent the screaming gang members into oblivion. "Now for you..."

"What the hell just happened? What did you do to them?!" he stuttered horrified.

"They are in a place of total darkness now, but don't worry, you will join them soon enough, after I finish playing my little game" she smirked.

"You're twisted!" Spike screamed.

Hitomi smiled an evil smile. "I know..."

Spike started to run away towards the other direction but Hitomi wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She started to mumble something under her breath as her crystal glowed.

"furiena elementum..." she muttered. The chant she had just mumbled caused thick black chains to shoot out from the ground and lock the feet and arms of Spike, keeping him in place. He was petrified now, trying to get away as Hitomi walked slowly up to him, holding a silver dagger that glinted in the faint light.

"Time to play..."

* * *

A/N- Yay, I'm finally done chapter 11, so how was it?

By the way, what is this "writer's block" I see everyone complaining about? Don't blame me for being slow! I'm new! Anyways, now I am going to reply to my reviewers:

Hutchy- Thanks for reviewing every single chapter of mine! You're great!

Russle- Hey! You like my story? Thanks! You watch Buffy too? I love that show! Willow's koo, I like her; she makes a witch like me seem meek and unimportant.

Surfergurl16- Thanks for reviewing! I'll get to the romance part soon, it's just that I don't know when to stick it in the story yet, maybe a few more angst parts first.

Helbaworshipper- Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep this thing updating as soon as I can.

Ame-Mahou- Thanks for liking my story, I'll be sure to read yours once you post them!

Dragons of Life- My story is sad? Well good, I like it sad ) it's just that I don't know how to write any humor, I tired to put at least some in my story but it just didn't work out. I shall suffer death if I don't update? hmm...death sounds pretty welcoming right now...whoops, was in my morbid mood again, thanks for reviewing!

Akira Daemon- Hey you! Hurry up and post your stories! The "sneak peeks" you showed me sounded so interesting! And sure, I'll read your friends story.

Bass Star Cardian Webmistress- Thanks for reviewing! Sure I'll write more stories in the future! But I take a long time thinking of ideas.

Now that that's done with, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!


	12. The hardest thing

**Chapter 12- The hardest thing**

"Common, we're getting close! I can sense the dark energy from her crystal!" Yami exclaimed.

The dark energy was getting stronger and stronger as they ran to their destination. They past an empty alley way that was lingering with shadow magic. That proved to them that Hitomi had been in there before.

Up in the distance, the sky had turned darker where two old buildings stood. The darkness was spreading throughout that particular area, swirling colors of purple, black, grey and red.

"Quick, she must be there! It feels like shadow magic is being used!" Ryou shouted.

Spike was trapped, he couldn't move; the chains attached to his arms and feet's were so tight his skin was starting to bleed. He kept struggling to get free but that only caused him more pain. He screamed and pleaded for Hitomi to let him go but she only smirked at him and freaking him out by staring at him straight in the eyes with her icy, cold stare.

"I want you to feel the pain you caused my father, myself, and more. I want you to understand that you messed with the wrong person" Hitomi hissed as she came closer to where he was chained with her glimmering silver dagger in her hand.

She ripped open the front of his shirt with some invisible force, revealing his bare chest. She then pointed the dagger at the centre of his chest and began to draw millions of tiny little stars that consisted of millions of thin red lines, leaking out red metallic substance. She ignored all his screams and cries of mercy as she began to mindlessly talk to him while drawing stars on his skin.

"You know...I'm all alone now...all by my lonesome...all I had was my father...even if he abused me, he was still my father after all...and the only family I had left...you took him away from me...you took away part of my life...he took away the other part...now what?...I have no life left...so you tell me...what do I have left?...what do I do now?..." she asked with a creepy calm, monotone voice, as she stopped cutting him for now.

Spike was breathing heavily, his eyes were closed tightly and his body was shivering from the coldness of the atmosphere and from the pain. His blue hair hung limply on his sweating face, and his mouth was dry from all the heavy breathing. He let out a heavy sigh of relief as Hitomi stopped. His chest now contained five bloody stars engraved on his skin. His voice was raspy from all the screaming and shouting, and he winced every time he tried to talk.

"Please...please let me go...I beg of you...please!" Spike desperately pleaded.

"Not so tough now are you..." Hitomi replied in her same cold, icy, monotone voice.

"Please! I'm...I'm sorry! I really am!"

Hitomi's eyes flashed, and she narrowed them dangerously. "Did you let my father go when he pleaded for his life? Well did you?! No right? So tell me, why the hell should I let you go? Give me one good reason why I should let you live! You deserve the same fate as he!"

Hitomi bent down and picked up the shiny black gun that he had dropped earlier; the same gun that destroyed her father, and perhaps many other countless lives as well. She held the gun at eye level and examined it with fascination as a smirk appeared upon her deadly pale face. She then pointed the gun right at his heart; exactly where he had shot her father.

"I want you to feel exactly what he had felt when you shot him, at the very same spot that you shot him. At the heart; and the irony is that you will die by your very own gun, by the daughter of the one you murdered"

"NO PLEASE!" Spike screamed horrifically with wide frightened eyes.

Her hand gripped the gun tightly, her index finger slowly applied pressure on the trigger. It became all silent; only the whimpering of Spike could be heard. Slowly she added more and more pressure, and was ready to press the trigger...

"HITOMI STOP!" several voices called from behind her.

Hitomi stopped what she was doing, pulled her finger away from the trigger and slowly turned her head around with narrowed eyes. Yami, Joey, Seto and Ryou were all standing there, at the entrance of the alley way panting slightly with a bewildered look on their faces.

"Drop the gun Hitomi" Joey exclaimed urgently.

"When I'm done with it..." she replied in a dead voice. Hitomi turned her head back around and attempted to resume what she was about to do before the interruption.

"Listen to them girl, don't do this!" Spiked said with bated breath.

"Stay out of this fool" growled Kaiba.

Yami moved forward cautiously. "Hitomi please listen to me, you don't want to do this, you know it isn't the way"

"Of course I want to do this, I need to avenge my father!" she screamed.

"The man who had abused you all your life?!"

"Yes! Listen Yami, you don't understand, I don't have anyone anymore, and I don't have anymore living relatives. I'm lucky I am eighteen, or else I would have been put into an orphanage!"

"You're wrong Hitomi, you have us. We're your friends, we can help you through this" Yami said while the others nodded with encouragement. "Please, put the gun down, you don't want to do this..."

"Yes I do" she argued.

"What will you gain if you really did kill him? You are only going to hurt yourself even more! Even if this bastard deserves to die, I don't want you to have the guilt of killing someone hanging over your shoulders. It's going to be hard; you're going to be destroying yourself with your own guilt. You won't be able to live with yourself knowing that you have taken the life of a living and breathing man!" Yami reasoned.

Hitomi's head was downcast, and she was silent, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Her face was full of sorrow and pain. But her expression changed back into the scary, angry cold look just as quickly as the sorrowful look came. She lifted her head and stared Yami straight in his violet eyes with her flashing black ones that were full of anger and sadness.

"I've made my decision Yami; I'll deal with the guilt. Right now this bastard must die!" she yelled as she once again pointed the gun to Spikes heart, and once again hearing his pleas. She aimed and began to pull the trigger...

Yami ran forward. "NO" he cried. He grabbed her hand with the gun and pulled it away from Spike. The others ran forward and tried to help Yami stop her.

"Let go!" Hitomi screamed. However, none of them listened. Hitomi was struggling to get her hand free and Yami was desperately trying to get the gun out of Hitomi's hand. Finally he slammed her hand against the wall, making her drop the gun, which Ryou kicked away out of her reach.

"Don't interfere, this is my fight!" Hitomi snarled. At this moment, Anzu arrived with Ishizu by her side.

"More disruptions? I'll just have to get rid of all of you fools as well!" She raised her arms and a dark energy ball started to form in her hands, slowly growing bigger and bigger. Yami, Ryou, and Ishizu formed a circle around her, trapping her, and suddenly the millennium symbol appeared on their foreheads. "I'm sorry we have to do this Hitomi, this is the hardest thing we ever had to do but you give us no other choice!" Yami exclaimed sadly. The three of them thrusted theirs arms out towards Hitomi as the eye on their foreheads grew brighter and brighter. Hesitantly and sorrowfully they did something that none of them would ever think they had to do to a friend. "MIND CRUSH" they yelled. A beam of bright yellow light hit Hitomi full force. She began to scream as her soul was ripped from her body and into the shadow realm.

They watched sadly as her body silently fell onto the cold floor. Her hair suddenly started to fade from the black color back to its original red color, her lips faded from black to a pale pink color, and finally her wide open hollow eyes faded from its coal black to its unique crimson. The only difference is that it had no life in them. Anzu began to weep slightly and Joey tried to comfort her. All that was left of Hitomi was her shell of a body. A body without a soul. Her hollow, lifeless eyes were wide open staring at the nothingness in front of her. If one did not know better, they would have thought that she was dead. But she was still alive; she just doesn't have a soul.

Yami held in his tears, as did the others. "I'm sorry Hitomi...it had to be done...I'm sorry… so sorry..."

* * *

**A/N- **Well now that that's done with, I have to warn you, the next few chapters will be quite sad.

Hmm…I guess no one answered my question about the writers block thing, oh well that's okay. Also, I have updated my profile, so you can all take a look if you want.

So how was this chapter? I had a hard time thinking of write to write so...this is what I thought of folks! Please review and tell me how it was!

Now to answer my reviewers…

Hutchy- once again thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.

Naeko kono- wow you really like my story that much? I'm flattered!

Dragons of life- Hey thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!

Russle- glad you liked my chapter! Welp she is evil no more, gonna take me some time to figure out what to write next!

Ame-Mahou- Don't die, it's updated)

Kuramaandhiei4ever- Yeah I know the song concrete angel, I love that song! Have you ever watched the music video? It's so sad don't you think? Thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you like it, I'll be sure to read your story! I'll review it once I have time!


	13. Bringing her back

**Chapter 13- Bringing her back**

Spike was blasted into the deepest and darkest part of the shadow realm right after Hitomi fell into her tragic, soulless state by a raging Yami. He made sure that Spike could never escape from where he was being tortured by the endless darkness even if someone that had shadow powers wanted to let him out. Not even himself. Yami wanted to make sure that he would go insane from the loneliness and darkness and slowly lose his mind on his own. Never had Yami felt so much hatred towards someone; besides Hitomi's abusive father of course.

Hitomi was carried back to her now empty and cold house by Yami as the others looked on with a grave appearance_. 'I'll get you back Hitomi, you just wait'_ Yami thought mentally as he placed her on her bed and covered her with blankets. Anzu held back her tears and sat down beside her bed and held her hands. Hitomi's eyes were still opened, staring at the nothingness in front of her with her unfocused eyes. Not being able to see Hitomi like this, Anzu forced herself to look away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked glumly. "I can't stand to see her like this..." Anzu reached over and closed Hitomi's shadowed eyes with the palm of her hand. Now she looks like she's sleeping...or dead.

"I have never felt so guilty in my life before..." Ryou trailed.

"You and I both..." Yami replied looking down.

Ishizu looked at both Yami and Ryou shaking her head. She was feeling guilty herself but she decided to be the reasonable one. "I know how you two must be feeling, but it must be done. Imagine what could have happened if she wasn't stopped...all of us would have been sent to the shadow realm..."

Seto stood up from where he sat and spoke for the first time after the incident. "Listen up everyone! This is no time to mope around! We have to figure out how to get her soul back, and we can't do that if everyone is looking like they're going to give up!"

"You're right Kaiba, we should be finding a way to help Hitomi...but this is not going to be easy…there is no end to the shadow realm...who knows where her soul might be..." Yami said.

"Dude, we'll find a way, there has to be a way" Joey reassured. "She's all alone in this house now, we could come and keep her company everyday after school until we figure out some sort of plan; and we don't have to worry about her being here alone...she won't be going anywhere..." After saying that, Joey looked down, feeling remorse again.

"This is going to be a long day, lets just stay over here, and we could go to school tomorrow...too bad we can't skip school anymore, the teachers are starting to get suspicious" Ryou sighed as the others nodded.

* * *

It was Monday morning and everyone was rushing to get to their first classes. "Settle down class! Settle down!" Ms. Mink screamed over the classroom. "Now, I have something important to tell you all. Apparently, someone has broken into the school from a window, but none of us teachers know who that person is! I want all of you kids to be careful! Got it?!"

Yami, Ryou, Joey, Seto, and Anzu looked down, knowing full well what really happened. Ms. Mink looked around the classroom to see who was missing. "That's odd, where's Hitomi?" Anzu went up to the teacher to tell her that Hitomi's father died, and that she is now staying home for some alone time. "Oh, the poor dear!" Ms. Mink gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. Anzu then told the teacher not to worry and quickly sat back down at her desk to avoid further questions.

School went by uneventfully. The gang wasn't even paying any attention to their teachers. They were busy thinking of a plan to get her soul back, and they looked at the clock every two seconds, anxious to go see Hitomi. As if a miracle would happen and she would suddenly wake up like nothing happened.

* * *

Two days have passed since the incident, and Hitomi was still in her soulless state. Yami, Ryou and Ishizu had tried locating her soul with their millennium items but there were just too many. Everyday they spent long days in school, then ran to Hitomi's house to see how she was doing. Her shell of a body still laid there on the bed. Her face has gone paler, and her eyes were never opened ever since Anzu closed them. Not having the heart to leave her, they resided in Hitomi's house everyday since its empty anyways...after her father died and all. Hitomi had the privilege to keep the house, since she was of legal age of taking care of herself. The government was paying for the house, and once she gets a job, she pays him back.

During these two weeks, Yami seemed to have become distant. He barely talked and hardly ate. He rarely slept as well; causing large bags under his eyes. He spent his free time with Hitomi up in her room trying to devise a plan to get her back. Yami wasn't the only one who was depressed about Hitomi, her other friends were also, even the teachers. Everyday they had to think of new excuses of why Hitomi still wasn't in school; surely grieving won't take that long, and who would believe that Hitomi had lost her soul due to some sort of dark magic?

Yami held onto Hitomi's cold hands tightly, wishing that a miracle would happen and she would open her eyes and look at him. Not with her lifeless and hollow ones, but with the ones that sparkles and seem like they are full of life when she smiles. Oh how he wish he could see her smile again. It was obvious that he likes her; he didn't even try to hide it anymore. The reason why he is grieving so much was because he is part of the cause for her demise. If it wasn't for him, Ishizi and Ryou, Hitomi wouldn't be like this right now. But he knows it had to be done; he just wishes that there was another way.

Looking over at Hitomi's lifeless complexion, he noticed something that he had long forgotten. Her millennium pendant. He carefully took it off her neck and held it in front of him to take a better look. The crystal was back to its original pearly clear color with the symbol in the centre and it seemed like the entire dark aurora that was surrounding it has totally vaporized. Realization dawning on him, he stood up and knocked the chair over. "I got it!" he yelled.

"Got what?" Ryou asked coming in from the doorway with the others trailing behind him.

"How could I have not thought of this before?! I am so stupid!" Yami rambled.

"Dude! What's going on?" Joey inquired.

"Hitomi! We may be able to save Hitomi after all! Remember that her crystal latches on to Hitomi once it claimed that Hitomi was its owner?" he asked as he showed the millennium pendant to everyone. "As you can see, it's glowing right now, because I took it off of her and it recognizes that Hitomi is close by. So, if I bring this to the shadow realm with me, it may help us to locate where Hitomi's soul is hidden!"

Anzu smiled for the first time in weeks. "Yami, that's brilliant! What are you waiting for, try it now!"

"Alright, get her on the floor and sit her up"

Once that was done, Yami sat in front of Hitomi on the floor crossed legged and held both of her hands. On one hand, he had the Millennium pendant dangling from it and the other hand was tightly holding onto Hitomi's so she wouldn't fall backwards. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It looked like they were both meditating at the moment. Suddenly his millennium puzzle started to glow and the golden eye appeared on his forehead. The room has started to turn purple and black, keeping the others out. He was now in the shadow realm.

"Alright you crystal, show me where Hitomi is located". With that, the crystal started to glow and pointed to the left direction. He obeyed and turned left. He kept doing this for a while and as he got deeper into the shadow realm, he saw mindless souls wandering aimlessly. He looked around at them but none of them were Hitomi. Some of the souls have been there for so long, they had lost their faces. As he walked, he suddenly felt pressure on his legs, looking down, he saw two souls grabbing onto his legs.

"Please, help us out of here please!" one pleaded

"You must know how to get out of here, help us please!" the other cried. More started to approach him, causing Yami to freak out. "Get away from me, sorry, I can't help you" Yami managed to get them off and ran to his right where the crystal pointed.

_'How long is this going to take?'_ Yami wondered. He had been walking around and following the crystal's direction for a while now, but still no sign of Hitomi. However, he did notice that the crystal had gotten brighter_. 'She must be close'_ he thought excitedly. Finally, he saw a dark corner in front of him. Walking towards that corner, he spotted a tiny figure huddled under it. As he got closer, he noticed a head of red hair. "Hitomi? Is that you?" he asked uncertainly.

The lost soul looked up a little and stared at him straight in the eyes with her lifeless ones. "Hitomi! It is you! I finally found you!" Yami exclaimed as the crystal latched itself onto Hitomi's neck.

Hitomi had no reaction; she just kept staring at him, as if she didn't know who he was. Yami's smile faded as she showed no emotion. "Hitomi? Don't you remember me...I'm Yami". Something seemed to stir inside her as she stared into those familiar violet eyes. Her eyes widened, and she sat up a little. "Yami?..." she whispered uncertainly.

Yami beamed. It has been so long since he had heard her voice. "That's right Hitomi, I'm here now, and everything is going to be fine". Yami stood up and held out his hand. "Take my hand Hitomi" he said hopefully. Hitomi stared at it, and cautiously took his hand as he helped her up. "I'm going to get you out of here alright? We're going home." Hitomi emotionlessly nodded a small nod and let him lead her out of the darkness through a light coming from the other end.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ryou mumbled worriedly. Yami and Hitomi had unconsciously let go of each other during the past hour, so Joey leaned them against the wall. All of a sudden, Yami opened his eyes and smiled at the gang. Suddenly Hitomi started to float in mid air; her head raised high as the golden symbol shined brightly on her forehead. The gang watched in awe as the glow died down and as she started to come back to the ground, symbolizing that her soul had returned. Yami ran to catch her before she fell to the ground. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, and tiredly looked around her; she noticed that something warm was holding her, and before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled back and was face to face with the pair of familiar violet eyes. "Yami..." she whispered. Her voice was hoarse from not being used for a while.

"HITOMI!" they all yelled happily scaring the life out of her. Yami stared into her life-filled crimson eyes and crushed her into a big hug.

"I missed you..."

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been going through depression for the last couple of days...someone stole my car outside a mall's parking lot with my CD player, CD's, books, cell phone charger, money, and other stuff inside, and the police still hasn't found it yet. Also, I've been quite emotional this past week because one of my old friend has just past away.

R.I.P my dear friend, I wished we got to know each other better

Replies to my reviewers...

Dragons of Life- I'm glad you liked it. Don't cry it will get better...not soon enough though.

Shezo- I'm flattered, really I am.

Surfergurl16- I'm glad you like my story, it's a shame you got banned from your computer.

Hutchy- It made you form tears? I'm glad; I was trying to write a tear jerking chapter.

Russle- That's a good idea actually, and I'm glad you like the chapter.

Yugia- Thanks for telling me what writer's block is; I thought it was when you can't log on or something...

Review please


	14. Comfort

_A/N- Sorry I haven't updated for a while, this week has been hectic. English teacher giving us loads of work and presentations to do and I had to go to the hospital because I got into a fight. My brother threw me at the corner of the wall causing me to faint and the side of my head started to bleed. Now the bruise is forming around my eye, I think a blood vessel popped or something…_

_Then this other fight happened at the mall, I was waiting for someone outside a theater when a bunch of guys started bothering me, this guy kept blowing smoke in my face and kept trying to put a hand on my shoulder, finally I got too pissed off and I punched him. Yeah so he started strangling me and stuff until a security came. Man…I live in a messed up place!_

_Well I'll stop my babbling. Read and review please!_

_R.I.P. Cecilia Zhang_

**Chapter 14- Comfort**

It has been one week since Hitomi got her soul back. She stayed at home everyday, almost as if she was afraid to go out, still adjusting back to her old life, before she was sent to the shadow realm. Ever since Hitomi's soul returned, she has been trembling and shivering nervously almost as if she was afraid of everything. She didn't speak to anyone unless she was spoken to. And when she did, they were only short one word answers. She also became really jumpy, when ever she hears a noise or if someone taped her on the shoulder, she would jump and snap her head up and look around nervously, until she realized who it was, she would then calm down a little. Ever since her return to the mortal world, Hitomi has been having nightmares, she tosses and turns when she sleeps and wakes up in a cold sweat in every three hours. The darkness really scares her now so she was forced to sleep with the lights open. But who could blame her? After spending a long amount of time in the dreaded shadow realm, who wouldn't be scared?

Yami and the gang has been trying to make Hitomi feel at home and relaxed again, but it was turning out to be hard work. They stayed with her everyday after school in her now empty house because they don't trust her being alone and also just to keep her company. They didn't think she was ready to go back to school yet, so they let her stay at home everyday. She hardly ate unless being forced fed and just stay in bed all day, surrounded by pillows and protected by fortress of blankets. It was turning into a stressful task just trying to get her to do something, or say something.

Yami still hasn't told Hitomi his feelings for her yet. He wanted to wait until she got better first and also because he was extremely nervous about telling her; not sure how she would respond. The bell rang, indicating that school was over and once again the gang walked together silently towards Hitomi's house. Since it was empty besides Hitomi, they sleep there too now. Anzu made an extra bed in Hitomi's room where she sleeps, so she could keep and eye out for her. Yami stole the master room next to Hitomi's room, Ryou took the room in front of Hitomi's room and Joey was forced to take the room from the farthest of the hall because he snores.

Going up to Hitomi's bedroom, they silently opened the door to see that she was sitting in the middle of her bed, blankets wrapped around her, staring at her hands.

"Hitomi?" Yami called

Hitomi jumped a little and snapped her head around to look at the direction where the voice came from. Realizing it was just Yami and the gang, she calmed down.

Yami sighed and they walked over to her. He sat on the edge of Hitomi's bed and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to stiffen up a little, but he ignored that, already being used to it.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. After a few seconds, Hitomi gave a small "Okay..."

"It's nice outside; would you like to take a walk in the park?" Ryou asked. Hitomi shook her head.

Anzu sighed. "Hitomi...you can't stay in bed all the time; you've got to do something"

Hitomi looked down. 'you don't understand...I'm afraid to do anything now...I'm afraid I'll turn evil again and start destroying things...I might really hurt you this time...I should be kept locked away from everyone...' she thought mentally.

"Maybe we should take her to see a psychiatrist, it might help her" Ryou whispered to Yami. Unfortunately, Hitomi over heard them. "No!" she cried, "I'll go out...I'll go out..."

Yami smiled slightly, even though he knew she was being forced to, he was glad that she had finally agreed to go outside. Anzu suggested going to the park to watch the sunset. Hitomi kept her head down when she walked, almost as if she was afraid to show her face to the world. She felt tired and weak from the lack of food and staying in bed everyday, her knees felt like jelly often throughout the walk, so Yami had to hold on to her most of the time. But he wasn't complaining, he as more than happy to help her.

As much as Hitomi hated to admit, she actually liked it outside; the fresh air calmed her soul as she sat on one of the swings swaying slightly. The light breeze was soothing, messing up her hair as it touched her. The sky was a beautiful orange-pink, and sakura leaves were flying everywhere, making the atmosphere seem magical. Everyone stayed quiet, enjoying the wonderful silence.

Suddenly Joey stood up from the bottom of the slide and stretched. "Let's go out for dinner!" he exclaimed, ruining the silence, but nevertheless, they agreed.

Joey ended up leading them to a pizza parlor, and got a nice table by the window.

"What pizza would you like to try Hitomi?" Joey inquired.

Hitomi shook her head, meaning she didn't want anything. "You've got to eat something Hitomi, you hardly ate anything since you got back...you're looking very pale lately" Yami reasoned.

Anzu stared at Hitomi. "Yami's right, you don't look very healthy"

Hitomi felt uncomfortable. She looked out the window at the passing cars and muttered "not hungry..."

When the pizza finally came, Joey helped himself and started to chow down. While on the other hand, Hitomi continued to look aimlessly out the window, not acknowledging that food is here. Suddenly, Yami placed a slice of pizza on Hitomi's plate. She looked at him confusedly. "Eat" he ordered lightly. Hitomi shook her head. She had no appetite for food...or for anything else for that matter. "Don't make me feed you" Yami said in a half jokingly tone and a half serious tone. Hitomi sighed and finally began to nibble at her food.

* * *

Soon it was bed time. They turned Hitomi's house into their hang out place or their sleep over place, and quite frankly, Hitomi didn't seem to mind one bit. Anzu and Joey were arguing about something unknown, and Ryou was downstairs watching TV and doing homework at the same time. Yami went up to Hitomi's room and peeked through the crack of her door. Her lights were on as usual and she was sitting in the middle of her bed, wrapped up in blankets and just staring at her bed sheets.

Yami creped in and closed the door. Hitomi looked up with fright and calmed down when she saw who it was.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed. Hitomi smiled a little and replied with a short "I'm okay..."

_'I can't let her go on like this...she has got to snap out of it...I've got to make her see truth'_ Yami thought determinedly.

Yami stared at Hitomi intently and gently took her hands in his. "Hitomi look at me" he demanded softly. She looked up and stared into his intense violet orbs and started to get nervous.

"It wasn't your fault Hitomi, you couldn't control yourself"

She knew exactly what he was talking about and she knows that he knows that she doesn't like being reminded about what happened. Hitomi tried to squirm out of his grasp not wanting to talk about the past but it was pointless. First, she felt really weak and secondly, Yami had an iron grip.

"You have to hear this! It wasn't your fault! You've suffered through a lot in your past, and one day, all you emotions just burst out turning you evil. You couldn't control it. Fate chose you to be the carrier of the millennium pendant for a reason, and it used your emotions to turn you evil. It must have happened for a reason, now that it's purified, you can have a fresh new start. And I can help you through it. I want you to be happy"

"Now that you're back from the shadow realm, you can start over again" Yami said

After hearing the word "shadow realm", Hitomi began to tremble uncontrollably. Flashbacks of the horrid place raced through her mind. She ripped her hands out of Yami's grasp and held her head as she let out strangled screams. Yami quickly grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Hitomi! Hitomi!" he cried, "Snap out of it!"

"This is what's bothering you! Listen to me, you can fight it, try to calm down, let me help you!"

Hitomi calmed down a bit, but was still breathing heavily as she held her hand to her chest.

"Tell me what happen when you were there" Yami urged gently. Hitomi hesitated but Yami encouraged her. "You can do it, take a deep breath and try not to be afraid of the darkness. Remember, you're not in it anymore."

Hitomi took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "...was cold..."

Yami nodded his head and urged her to keep going.

"...the walls...they had eyes...watching me...all of them...people were screaming...and crying..." she shut her eyes tightly as she tried to remember everything.

"It was dark...very dark...there was no end...everywhere I went...they followed me...the eyes...the others...they scream in agony..and..and they keep staring...people holding there heads screaming... red eyes...they were bleeding...it kept getting colder...so cold...was horrible...so horrible…"

Hitomi voice shook and she had tears running down her face now, but she didn't even notice them.

_'What have you been through Hitomi'_ Yami thought sadly. He wiped away her tears and took her in his arms. "It was horrible Yami, the voices, they kept talking to me, and I don't know what they were saying! They kept whispering and they wouldn't stop, their eyes kept staring and I thought I was going go insane just standing there. I was so alone...so scared" she cried.

"Shhh...It's alright now Hitomi" Yami soothed as he hugged her, patting her hair over and over again. "I'm here, don't worry, I promise you will never see that place again"

"I've hurt so many people…I've almost hurt you…" she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault; you are not to be blamed"

After a couple of minutes, Hitomi fell asleep in Yami's arms. He put her down on the bed and put the blankets over her.

He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights for the first time. "Sweet dreams Hitomi" he whispered through the darkness.

"I'll always be there for you"

* * *

A/N-

Yugia- Too bad, my car is officially gone because 30 days has past and they still didn't find it yet, so they just gave me a check of how much the car worth's now, so little…sigh….bastards…

Dragons of Life- Glad you liked my chapter; I hope you liked this one too, I had a hard time with it and I personally think it suck.

Akira Daemon- Hey! When are you going to post your stories up?

Helbaworshipper- Glad you liked my chapter, thanks!

Surfergurl 16- Warning, more sad chapters to come.

Russle- Don't like she being the main character? Well maybe in my next fic, I'll try to put all original characters, I'm also planning to write an inuyasha one too but I have no ideas yet.

Mesannomie- I'm glad you like my story, get an account so I can read yours.

Shezo- Thanks for the comfort, appreciate it.

Hutchy- Yami will…soon…more sad chapters to come, just a warning…I want a pet, too bad my mom won't let…just wait till I move out, then I'd get by black cat!


	15. Leaving

_A/N- I can't believe what just happened to me! I was at work and some mother fucking bastard stole my fucking hand bag! I had my cell phone, my jacket, house keys, my bank book and most importantly my wallet in there! My wallet contained my money, my debit card, my health card, my YMCA membership card, bus tickets, pictures, my prom ticket (!!!) and other cards!!!! I had to quickly call in to cancel my bank account and my cell phone! Damn bastards! I just turned around for two minutes and when I turned back around my fucking bag was gone! I kept calling my cell phone and finally the bastard picked up, but then after saying some shit, he hung up and turned off my phone! Damn bastards! If I ever find that person, I swear he's going to permanently lose his left eye!! The police are friggin' morons too! They can't do shit, and when I was explaining what happened on the phone, that damn bitch hung up on me! First my car gets stolen and now this!!!! Ughhhh! Why do you hate me God?! Why?! If you hate me then kill me! Why must you make me suffer!?!??! I scheduled myself to get run over by a car tomorrow, so don't hate me if I suddenly die and not being able to continue this story._

**Chapter 15- Leaving**

Two weeks has past and Hitomi was starting to open up again, however she was still a little hesitant when doing things. Nevertheless, all her friends encouraged her and supported her. She was still not up to going back to school yet, not ready to face large crowds of people, so in these past few weeks when the gang were at school, she just walked around outside, places where there aren't that many people, or just stay at home and practice her martial arts techniques in her basement. She thinks her movements were getting rusty. These things helped kept her mind off her past, but whatever she does, something kept nagging her at the back of her mind, and she couldn't shake off what that feeling is.

The gang didn't sleep over as often anymore because they said that they're many tests coming up and they needed to study; with everyone crowding around in one house, it was hard to concentrate. Hitomi still had nightmares of shadows and dark figures that she saw in the shadow realm, but they didn't come as often anymore. She was even able to sleep with her lights turned off again. She was happy that all her friends had kept her company for such a long period and supported her all the way through, but she couldn't help feeling bad, like she was a bother to them.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, the sky was clear and sakura leaves were flying everywhere. Hitomi was walking around the streets to kill time, she was bored of staying at home so she decided to have a stroll and wait until the gang got off school. She stopped in front of the arcade and decided to play some games at a far corner where not many people went.

The school bell rang indicating that school was over and everybody raced for the doors yelling "It's Friday, it's Friday!"

Joey was in a very pissed off mood because he had just gotten his math test paper back and he failed it. His result was a big 30 written in bright red ink on top of his paper. He scrunched up his test paper and burned it into ashes. His face was red and contorted into a dangerous expression and his frame shook with anger. "I need to chill out for a while guys, lets go to the arcade!" outburst the blond; the gang just nodded knowing that if they didn't agree, Joey would just drag them there anyway.

Half an hour have past and Hitomi was getting bored of shooting monsters and racing cars all day, so she decided to head home when she spotted Yami's funky hair. She was about to go over to them but then she heard them talking about her so she stopped to listen.

Joey cooled off a bit but he was still pretty angry. He played this game where you shoot teachers more than ten times and whenever he did, he had a crazy smirk plastered on his face. But when he loses the game when a teacher killed him, he would yell and slam his fist on the screen, causing people to give him weird stares.

"We've been here for half an hour already, lets go" Yami said.

"Let's go visit Hitomi" Ryou suggested.

Joey looked mad. "No, I want to stay for a while longer, these damn teacher are going down!" he growled, pointing at the game screen.

"You can play that anytime, don't you want to see how's Hitomi's doing?" asked Yami.

"Why do we always have to go to Hitomi's, she's fine by herself!"

Ryou looked annoyed. "She just started to get better Joey; we should be there for her"

Joey's face contorted in anger again. "MAN! These past couple of weeks is always Hitomi this, Hitomi that! What makes her so special huh!? You know, ever since she got to this town, everything has been going downhill! Everything was all peaceful before she got here, ever since she got here, there were more fights and we had to deal with those stupid millennium things and that damned shadow realm again! And after she caused all those havoc, we have to take care of her everyday! I have my own life too you know! We just had to meet a weird suicidal girl with an abusive father, and also happens to be a millennium item holder, disaster never ends does it?!"

"Joey! You don't know what your saying" Anzu yelled as she stepped up to him.

Yami grabbed the collar of Joey's shirt. "You don't really mean that, you're not thinking straight. Hitomi's our friend."

* * *

Hitomi was listening behind a game machine. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and the worst thing was, she knew what he said was all true. Ever since she got to this town, many things have been happening, if she hadn't come at all, her friends would never have been faced with any danger. 'It's my fault...it's my fault that they're bickering' she thought.

Not being able to stand it anymore she stepped out from the shadows. "STOP" she shouted.

The gang stopped arguing instantly and turned to where the voice came from. "Hitomi?" they all said in surprise.

"Were you here all this time?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sorry for being a bother to you all" she choked, "I know when I'm not wanted."

Joey had the look of pure grief on his face. "Hitomi...I… I'm-" Hitomi had already run out the door of the arcade with a single tear falling from her eyes.

"HITOMI!" Yami yelled as he ran after her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. _'She's fast'_ he thought. _'We should probably give her some space before we try to talk to her; she's probably unstable right now'_

* * *

They were at the game shop pacing around, and Joey looks as if someone just died.

"Joey, how could you?" Anzu exclaimed angrily.

"I...I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking..."

"Well she doesn't think that!"

Yami rubbed his temples. "Stop you two, this is getting us no where"

"She isn't home yet" Ryou said as he put down the phone for the fifth time.

"This is all my fault..." Joey exclaimed sadly, causing everyone to look at him in sympathy.

* * *

Hitomi ran and ran and found herself at the entrance of the park. She sat down on one of the swings and thought for a long time. _'I knew it...this is the thing that had been nagging at me...I'm a bother to them...without me, they wouldn't have to go through so much trouble...'_ she thought.

After thinking for a long time, she finally made up her mind. She was going to leave Domino City.

She went home and packed all her things in two suitcases. Using her savings, she ordered a plane ticket through the internet, and she would be leaving tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning, Hitomi woke up at 5am. She gathered up all her things and walked out the door. She had a feeling that everyone was at Yami's game shop so she started to walk there. Quietly going up to the front door she opened up an envelope which contained her goodbye letter, she then carefully took off her crystal and put it in as well. _'Take care of it Yami..._'

She than placed the envelope inside the mailbox and walked away. Looking back one last time, she smiled a sad smile and whispered a "take care guys..."

There was one last place that she had to go before leaving Domino City. Holding her luggages, she walked through town and finally stopped in front of big metal gates. The Dominal cemetery. Silently waking in the peaceful place, she knelt down in front of a grey polished stone.

"Hello father" Hitomi whispered. "I hope you are at peace, wherever you are. I'm leaving dad, this may be the last time ever I'm going to visit you here. It was a pity that our last meeting had to be so violent...but the past is the past, and I've put it behind me, even after what you did to me...I don't hate you...how can I hate someone who is dead?"

Hitomi took a deep breath and stood up. "Farewell father" she whispered to the sky as she walked out of the gates and into a taxi to get to the nearest airport.

* * *

As usual, the gang had slept over at Yami's place. They were about to go over to Hitomi's when his grandfather told Yami that there was a letter in the mail for him. His friends all crowded behind him to see what this letter was about.

_Dear friends,_

_If you are reading this letter now, it means that I have already left this town. I have been thinking a lot about yesterday, and I have finally come to a conclusion that I do not belong here. Don't feel bad Joey, my leaving isn't your fault, what you said was the truth. If you haven't said anything, I would have realized eventually anyway. I'm sorry for dragging you all into my mess. You all have been great friends, the best that I ever had. You all gave me hope and courage to overcome my fears. Especially you Yami, I'm glad that I had you to confide in. All of you gave me comfort and made me feel wanted when I never was. And I thank you for that. You can say that I am on a journey to find where I belong. I might come back one day, please don't look for me because it would be futile. I give you my crystal Yami, I don't want you to use it to trace where I am. It is in your possession now. Take care of it. You may all keep my house while I'm gone. Take care all of you, and don't feel bad, feel happy for me that I am now free. I will miss you all, I'll never forget any of you._

_Lots of love, _

_Hitomi Kiyoshi_

Yami gasped. "This can't be true! She can't just leave like that!"

Joey had the look of pure grief on his face. "I can't believe this...this is all my fault..."

The others were too shock to speak and Anzu was trying to comfort Joey and try to control her emotions as well.

Yami took her crystal out of the envelope and held it in his trembling hands. "No...Hitomi...come back...come back...please...please come back..."

* * *

A/N-

Psychopath143- Hey, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.

Yugia- I hope that person that stole my car drops dead as well! Wow your friends bust mean a lot to you, too bad sometimes I feel as if my friends don't appreciate the things I do for them.

Hutchy- Sorry about your dog, must be hard. I know I can never have an animal, it's like I'm cursed or something. I once had a rabbit but it died in the rain, I once had a pet chicken, but it died too. And when I was little, I had seven cats but they all got sold. Sigh….

Surfergurl16- Yup it's going to get sadder, I suck at writing romance so I think I'll do more angst. Don't worry; I'm thinking of a happy ending that I may write. My story is sappy? Well that's a first!

Helbaworshipper- You liked this chapter? Thanks! It was so hard to think when I was writing this thing.

Russle- Oops, sorry. My bad I've mistaken. I'm glad you liked this chapter; this story is getting so hard to write…


	16. A new life

_A/N- Well, I guess I'm still alive huh? Sorry for taking so long, I had another slight case of writer's block. I hope this chapter won't suck too much._

**Chapter 16- A new life**

It has been two weeks ever since Hitomi ran away from Domino City. The gang had spent almost every day looking for her. Joey went around downtown to search for her while Ryou went uptown. Anzu went around asking people and calling people who may have seen her. Even Kaiba offered to help them look for her. He allowed his little brother Mokuba to watch over his company while he drove around outside of town. Mokuba was smart for his age, and Kaiba has his complete trust in him with his company. But one person was the most anxious to find her. Yami spent every waking second looking for her, even during school times. At night, he couldn't sleep, he just ponders about where Hitomi would have ran off to and where he will look the next day. He would look at her letter over and over again, hopefully spotting a clue to where she went. In the morning he would run out the door with dark eye bags to search for her. Yami searched high and low. He even tried to use Hitomi's crystal to locate her but it wasn't glowing at all. Hitomi gave Yami her crystal so that he couldn't track her down with it.

Joey still felt that it was all his fault and he had been beating himself up with guilt. His friends tried to cheer him up even when they are in depression themselves, but it seems to be futile. Even the teacher's were getting worried; everyday was a repeat of the last, no one had seen her or heard from her. If they receive at least one call or a word that would tell them that she is okay, then their nights wouldn't be so restless.

It was a Friday after school, and the gang just came back from their daily round around the town. They all met back at Yami's game shop.

"Any luck guys?" Ryou inquired.

Joey sighed. "No man..."

"Where could she have run off to...?" Anzu asked no one in particular as she helped Yami carry drinks to the table.

Yami slumped down onto a chair and gave out a long tired sigh. "Well wherever she is, I hope she's alright"

* * *

Hitomi had landed in New York City; the place where she spent most of her life in before she moved to Domino City. It was the place when she still had a "happy family". Surprisingly, her father had left her a good amount of money before he died, and she had also saved a lot herself so she could at least live in a motel or a cheap hotel for a couple of nights, but she knew that her money was going to run out soon so she went out to search for a part-time job. Hitomi felt freer ever since she got here; no shadow realm stuff, and no millennium thing-a-bobs to worry about. But on the other hand, she had never felt so empty inside, like there was a big hole inside of her waiting to be filled up again. And never had she felt more alone...so utterly alone...pushing those feelings out of her mind, she continued walking down the streets. She had freedom anyway...right? Little did she know freedom isn't going to be enough to heal her inner pain.

Hitomi was determined to forget everything that happened and let go of her past. Even the ones who meant most to her and begin a fresh new start. She was determined to build up her life again and hopefully this time, a happy one. But first thing was first, she got to find a job. Hitomi held a piece of cut out newspaper where she circled the places that were hiring. Her first stop was at a small coffee shop at the corner of the street. Stepping into the tiny shop, she saw many old people and wannabee gangsters staring at her. Ignoring them she walked up to the counter, greeted by snobs.

_'I can't work with these people'_ Hitomi thought.

"Like helloooo, can I like take your order miss?" the teen girl asked behind the counter.

Hitomi muttered an "I'm outta here" and quickly left the shop.

After searching for half the day, she still couldn't find a decent job so she decided to try again the next day. When she was alone, she often found herself thinking of her friends and Domino City, as hard as she tries, she couldn't get them out of her mind. Thinking she was going to start a new life, she thought she might as well change herself as well.

Hitomi now let her red hair down, letting it fall to her knees rather than keeping her trademark ponytail ninja look. She also put black streaks on her hair as well. Her outfit for today consisted of a white tank top with black baggy pants and black combat boots. She also had two silver chains on her pants, many black rubber bracelets and a few necklaces, just a normal everyday look for her.

The gang was at Yami's game shop once again. After these long weeks, they have finally convinced themselves that Hitomi was not in this town, or anywhere near this town. Giving a lot of thoughts about the past events, they realized that they don't really know a lot about Hitomi at all. They didn't know where she came from before she moved to Domino, or why she moved to Domino at all. They didn't even bother asking her before.

"Some friends we are..." Yami muttered bitterly. "Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry...Ra, please bring her back..."

"Hey we could ask Kaiba to break into the government files to look up Hitomi" Ryou suggested trying to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere.

"Ryou, You're brilliant my man!" Joey jumped off the couch and patted Ryou hard on the back causing him to fall over.

Even Yami managed to break a smile. Maybe there was hope in finding her after all.

The next day, Hitomi went of to walk around the streets trying to look for somewhere which had the 'now hiring' sign. Her money was getting low, and at this rate, she would have to be living in the streets. Fortunately, she spotted a hotel that was hiring people to answer calls and does computer/paper work behind the counter. Not having anything better to do, she went in and gave it a try.

She went up to the counter and asked for the manager. He was an average height, middle aged man with a mean and nasty look.

"What do you want?" he scolded.

"Err...there was a sign outside that said that you were hiring?" Hitomi felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He looked her up and down and made a tsking sound.

"And a freaky punk like you wants the job? Try somewhere else girlie"

Hitomi has had enough. She shoved the guy into the wall behind him and took him by the collar.

"Listen dude, you don't want me than fine, don't go insulting me when you don't even know me! You better watch your back man!" Hitomi threatened

The man chuckled and grabbed her hand from his collar. "I like your attitude girl, you've got spunk, unlike these cowardly robots here, I think I will hire you" he said as he stood up straight and brushed himself off.

"Huh...what...really...don't I need to be interviewed or anything?" Hitomi asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, start working tomorrow morning; I'll have a trainer teach you how to do things. And since your going to be working here, you get a free room in this hotel"

"Uhh...wow...thanks...sorry about…uh...you know..."

"Don't mention it kid" the manager, Mr. Wilson said as he walked away, leaving Hitomi standing there.

This was one crazy day, but at least she didn't have to worry about living in the streets anymore.

* * *

A/N-

Hutchy- Yeah I think I am cursed. Why else would all these things be happening to me? Well I'm going to have to do a ritual and a spell to counter curses, I'll wait until the moon shows up, also the right hour. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's boring but ya know...

Helbaworshipper- Thanks for voting, and thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter.

surfergurl16- Oh don't worry, I didn't get hit by a car. I even walked in the middle of the road too! But my street is somewhat quiet anyways...

Ashley- Hey thanks for reviewing! I hope I find that person who robbed my stuff too, so then I can kick his ass and perhaps torcher him as well.

Russle- Thanks for voting! I'm getting different answers all over the place. So hard to decide. I hope I didn't take too long with this crappy chapter, o well...enjoy.

The Legendary Shiniimegami- Thanks for reviewing!

Dragons of Life- Glad you liked my previous chapter, thanks for reviewing!

psychopath143- you'll see, you'll see)

Yugia- Yeah I hope the thief will drop dead too! You have good friends, don't lose them! I hope I didn't take too long to update, anyways, enjoy.

Supercharge Dragon- I'm glad you like my story, thanks! And thanks for voting.

Juliette- Nope, your not too late, thanks for voting! Yeah maybe I should move out of town eh! Good idea!

Unbreakable Jade- Thanks for the vote. I like your story as well.

Akira Daemon- Writing as a career? I'd like that but I already chose fashion design. Oh no, now I have too many choices!


	17. Going to new york

**Chapter 17- Going to New York**

The gang, Yami, Ryou, Joey and Anzu arrived at Kaiba's mansion gate. It was locked shut and had a huge K engraved on it. Joey went up to the intercom and pressed the button. "Dude, it's us, let us in!" Joey screamed into it. Without a word said back, the gate started to open automatically. A huge fancy mansion stood in front of them upon entering. There was a black limo parked out side of the steps and Mokuba stood at the door waving at them.

"Hello Mokuba" Yami pleasantly greeted.

"Hey guy's, come on in; Seto's waiting in his secret computer room. Follow me."

As they walked inside, they looked on in awe as they past by paintings and statues. There was at least ten servants walking around, and the hallway they were walking through seemed to lead on forever. Finally stopping in front of a pair of big metal doors, Mokuba typed in the password in the computer at the side of the door, and it slid open revealing a big room and a giant flat screen computer at the end. Kaiba was sitting in front of the computer typing aggressively on the gigantic control panel. After they went in, Mokuba closed the doors and went out of the room.

"I see you've finally made it, took you long enough"

The gang took a seat in front of the big computer beside Kaiba. "Let's not waste time, time to get down to business at hand" Yami stated.

Kaiba humped and started to hack into the government top secret files. After destroying many security protection files and bombing many viruses, he finally got in. Everyone stared in bewilderment. "Whoa, that's it, we're in? That was fast" Ryou asked with a surprised expression.

"I've done it many times" was the reply. Kaiba looked up _'Hitomi Kiyoshi'_ in Japan, Domino City and fortunately, there was only one result. On the screen was a description of her.

"Crimson eyes, red hair, blood type O, age 18, no siblings, mother deceased, father recently deceased..." Ryou trailed off. "We already know this stuff, where's the deeper stuff?"

Kaiba scrolled down the screen to find some more information on Hitomi. They discovered that she has been in four different schools in the past year because they always moved around. They had also found out that Hitomi had been given suspension many times in one particular school because of fights.

"Whoa, I know Hitomi fights but I didn't know she fought so much as to get suspended" Joey said amazed. The others nodded, also surprised as they continued reading.

Something caught Yami's eyes. "UH HUH!" he exclaimed. "Say's here that Hitomi lived in New York City with her father before she moved to Domino. And she lived there the longest"

"Can it be that Hitomi went back to New York? It's so far away though!" Anzu complained.

"It's possible; that is probably the last place she'd think we'd look for her since its no where near here" Kaiba replied.

"But it's so dangerous there; I heard there are a lot of robberies and gangs there!" Ryou said worriedly.

Seto stood up and went to turn on the lights. "Well you guys are in luck, I just happen to have a meeting there next week" he smirked. "But the thing is, I just have an extra three tickets. I was going to bring my chauffer and two of my servants but I guess I'll leave them behind."

"That's great Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed, finally feeling alive again ever since Hitomi left.

"But since I only have three extra tickets, one of you will have to stay behind"

Anzu stood up "I'll stay, you three go. If Hitomi does come back to Domino after you guys leave then I'll be here when she does."

Yami thanked Anzu gratefully. After a few more chatting and looking up on her life, the gang finally left the Kaiba mansion, getting a ride from his chauffer. "What if Hitomi isn't in New York" Ryou asked. "We'll just check, it'll be like a vacation ya know?" Joey replied, trying to lighten up the mood. They decided to stay at Hitomi's house for the night so the chauffer dropped them off there.

"It's still so cold in here..." Yami said as they entered the house. "I don't know why but ever since Hitomi left, it has always been so cold in here..."

"I know what you mean Yami...everything is so different without her around...like nothing's right anymore..." Anzu said sadly.

Yami sat on the couch, thinking to himself. 'I would give anything to hear your voice once again...I vow to bring you back Hitomi, just you wait!'

* * *

It has been a couple of days ever since Hitomi got the job, and she was getting the hang of working in the hotel everyday. However sometimes it gets boring when not much people are around. All she does all day is register the people who wants to rent a room and stuff like that; it was a pretty comfortable job. She had a pretty decent hotel room too; it has one bed, a couch, a TV, a microwave and her own mini fridge. Everything was okay except for the fact that she had no one to talk to and she still couldn't get rid of the empty feeling she feels inside. Hitomi always had a rough time making friends because she was always the silent type and the way she was dressed made most people afraid of her.

In her spare time, she finds herself thinking of her friends and Domino again without her control. After all this time and all they had been through together, she couldn't let go. She had thought countless times of going back to Domino and seeing them again but she always stops herself, forcing herself to believe that she is better off here.

Mr. Wilson, the hotel manager was pretty nice to her after getting to know each other a little better. And also because Hitomi always talked back to him when the others would never think of doing, afraid of losing their jobs. So he respected her for not fearing him but talking to him like he was a regular person. He was the only friend that Hitomi has here; the others wouldn't even talk to her, being 'workaholic robots' as they are. Hitomi respected him as well because he rarely asked about her past, and when he did, he knew when to back off.

"You can go on your break now" Mr. Wilson said to Hitomi.

"In a minute, let me finish off these damned papers first" she replied.

Mr. Wilson chuckled. "You're so hard working, go on your damn break and have some fun kid"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 18 dude" Hitomi said smirking as she came out from behind the counter. "And you should work more instead of always walking around doing nothing!"

"Yeah yeah, now go have lunch or something KID" he said jokingly as he pushed her out the door.

* * *

The next couple of days, the gang were at home packing their clothing into suitcases, not knowing how long they are going to stay there for; they packed as much as they can. Kaiba told the school that they were helping him out with his business and the principal didn't seem to mind because he was well known for his company.

The day they leave has finally arrived. They entered the airport and waved goodbye to Anzu. After a couple of minutes have past, it was finally time to aboard the plane. Yami sat with Kaiba and Ryou sat with Joey. They sat in silent throughout the ride, all thinking of the same thing; how they're going to find Hitomi and where they're going to look for her first.

* * *

A/N-

Yugia- Hey thanks for reviewing. I hate it when my mom bitches at me too!

Surfergurl16- Fast update huh? Now you can't ever kill me.

Dragons of Life- I'm glade you liked my previous chapter; I hope this one isn't too boring.

Hutchy- I have no Holy water, I think I'll just do a cleansing ritual, or just a little spell. Hopefully it'll get rid of this bad luck-ness. Oh no! Report cards tomorrow!

Russle- Ha-ha, I like those kinds of manager too, I was going to make him real mean one but Hitomi has been through so much already, so I was like what the hell, I'll just let her off easy this time!

Helbaworshipper- Fast update? Thanks for reviewing!

Akira Daemon- Thanks for reviewing! Get your stories up dude!

Floridarules (sorry, I forgot the name you've written since your review hasn't been posted up yet) - thank you for your review! Write a book eh? I'll see I'll see, I have no talents for an actual book though.


	18. The unexpected

**Chapter 18- The unexpected encounter**

It has been a week ever since the gang arrived at the Big Apple. Kaiba hired a tour guide to take them around the city everyday, hopefully to find Hitomi somewhere in the crowded place. However, in these couple of days, they still haven't heard anything from her or seen her anywhere for that matter. Kaiba has already attended his meeting a long time ago, and was suppose to return to Domino to his little brother Mokuba. He was afraid that he would give the house maids a hard time with his sugar-rushes. But for Yami's sake, he let them stay a while longer because he seemed awfully depressed and he said that he had a gut feeling that Hitomi was in this city somewhere.

The group was split up. Joey was unfortunately stuck with Kaiba to search in one direction while Yami and Ryou went the other way to search. They were told to meet back at their hotel before noon.

* * *

Hitomi's shift was at night today, so she had the entire morning and afternoon off. Her attire consisted of her original punk/Goth look. A black hoodie, for it was chilly outside and white baggy pants with chains and loose fabric hanging about. Her hair was let down, letting the wind play with it as she walked through the local park holding a map in her hand, trying to find a place where she could go to waste her time.

This morning when she woke up, she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. All she knew was that she felt very uncomfortable. Thus, she decided to go somewhere to take her mind off of it.

Walking down an empty street, she heard some voices in a nearby alleyway, (what's with me and alleyways?) curiosity getting the better of her, she went to check it out.

"Well well well...look what we have here, it's Hitomi the runaway" said a voice from within. Hitomi's eyes widened. _'No, it can't be!'_ she thought as memories rushed back to her. Before her stood a gang of four people. They were called _'The Ravens'_, one of the most feared gangs in this city.

"Have you come back to us Hitomi? Don't think we don't recognize you" The leader Jin said smirking as he walked closer to where she stood.

"What the hell do you want?" she snarled getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't you remember? You use to be one of us, we protected you from your father" he said.

Hitomi use to be in their gang when she was in New York. She was badly injured from her father one night and they had found her and healed her. Ever since then she joined their gang and they protected her from her father. But soon after they were forcing her to do things she didn't want to do like robbing, killing and taking drugs, so she ran away from them, and then she moved to Domino.

"I'm not part of you goons anymore" Hitomi answered "I was a fool to have joined you in the past." Jin laughed and approached her again. "Then why are you here? I thought you went to Domino" he asked smugly. Hitomi looked down. "I ran away..."

"Tsk Tsk, running away again, don't you ever learn? Running away gets you no where; you will just end up where you began. I see you are no different from when I last saw you"

Hitomi scowled. "I changed a lot!" she argued. This was getting pointless; she had better things to do. "Oh really? How? Still letting your old man beat you?" he asked smiling meanly. She glared at him with her ice cold crimson eyes. "No, he's dead." Jin was surprised, he hadn't expected that. "Well that's good, I never liked him anyways." Hitomi growled and looked ready to kill. "Oh please" he cried. "Do you really think you could take us on?"

"Like I said, I have changed. I can kick your no good asses faster than you can say "Mommy"

"Bring it on" Trying to make this quick, she swiftly dodged their punched and tripped them. Seeing two others charging at her from either side, she ducked and they ended up banging into each other's head. "Losers" she muttered. She then kicked them where it hurts and broke their noses, leaving them with a bloody face. Jin took out a pocket knife and swiped it at her, fortunately, she moved away fast enough so he only ended up slashing her sleeve. Getting angry, she elbowed him in the stomach and high kicked his chin, causing him to break his jaw.

"We'll get you for this bitch" they yelled as they ran away. "Hmm...I'm getting an odd sense of deja-vu..." she muttered. Brushing herself off, she continued down the road to the park. "No more going near alleyways" she thought.

* * *

Yami and Ryou wee running around the city all day and Ryou had finally convinced Yami to rest at the nearby park for a while for he was exhausted as hell. He knew Yami was too, but he was too stubborn and determined to rest.

Sitting on the bench, they watched the little kids play in the playground and sand boxes. Chasing each other around and laughing freely like they had no troubles in the world to worry about. Yami couldn't help but smile. Watching them seemed to calm him somehow.

Suddenly, he saw a girl with long red hair walking down the sidewalk; she seemed to be in deep concentration as she peered into the large piece of paper in her hands. She didn't even notice that she dropped her wallet on the ground.

Yami picked it up and ran over to her. He touched her shoulder from behind and stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but you dropped this" he said politely while holding out her wallet with his hand outstretched.

Hitomi froze at the sound of the voice. Slowly turning around, she was met by a pair of enchanting violet eyes. Her eyes widened and so did his. His hands were still outstretched and they just stood there staring at each other almost as if they were frozen in place. Crimson stared into violet, the eyes that she had been longing to see, but also trying to forget at the same time.

"I can't believe this, why is he here?! How the hell did they find me? Oh my gosh, this can't be happening, I've come too far! I gotta get out of here now!" she thought in panic.

Finally able to summon up the courage to look away from his intense gaze, she grabbed her wallet out of his hands, accidentally grazing his hands with her own; she bowed in a sign of thank you and quickly ran the other direction not once looking back.

Yami was at a loss for words. He still stood there at the exact same spot not moving staring at the direction where she had run off to. Slowly he averted his eyes to his hand where her wallet use to be and where she had touched.

Ryou quickly ran over to where he stood dumbfounded.

"Yami!" he exclaimed "wasn't that..."

Yami continued to stare at his hand with an expression full of mixed emotions. "Hitomi..." he whispered.

* * *

A/N-

Dragons of Life- Good thing you thought it wasn't boring, because I thought it was. Thanks for reviewing!

Russle- Hmm..thats a really good question haha. O well, I don't really think of reality when I'm writing stuff down. Whatever goes on inside my head goes down on paper without second thoughts lol.

Helbaworshipper- Thanks for reviewing, hope it didn't take too long.

Surfergurl16- I took too long didn't I? Your out for the kill again aren't you? Well don't kill me just yet, let me explain! I had to write my other story while having a major writer's block for this one. Well at least this is finally updated, so now settle down and you may kill me next time alright?

Yuki Shinobe- Aww, thanks for liking this, and thanks for reviewing!

Alanna- Well my story is Anzu/Ryou, go check it out. I'll write a Ryou/Bakura/Anzu one next time alright?

Yugia- Aww you're going to England? I always wanted to go there!! Come back and take me with you! Well at least bring me back a souvenir; a rock would be fine haha. I hope you have fun!

Laura- Those are very good ideas! I'll be sure to use them on my future stories when I decide to make a similar plot. Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Finding You

**Chapter 19- Finding you **

"Yami? Yami snap out of it!" Ryou shouted.

Yami still stood at the same spot, with his eyes wide open, staring off into space, looking as if he were deep in thought. _'Hitomi..._' he said to himself _'you're really here...I can't believe you're actually here...after months of searching...I finally found you...' _He felt two hands being put on his shoulders shaking him violently. Yami snapped his head up to look at Ryou, and before anyone can say "king of games", he bolted off after the red headed girl in the direction where she had run off to.

"Yami wait!" Ryou shouted running after him. "Let's be reasonable here. What if that was not Hitomi? It could have just been a person who resembles her!"

Yami stopped on his tracks. "I know it is Ryou, my senses tells me that it was her, why else would she have run off at the sight of us? And look..." he pulled out the millennium pendant from his jacket pocket and it had a dim glow surrounding it.

Ryou gasped "Oh my!" he exclaimed. Yami nodded and took of again with Ryou trailing behind him.

* * *

_'I can't believe they're here of all places'_ she thought angrily. Hitomi had run down many streets because she couldn't catch a cab. She was headed for her hotel, wanting nothing but to hide in her room until she has to come out and face the world again...and work... _'I can't believe this, I'm so screwed...!' _seeing the hotel in front of her, she dashed in.

"Hey kid, you're back--" Mr. Wilson started, but Hitomi had already run past him and up the long staircase. "Early..." he finished. Sighing, he shook his head while muttering "kids these days, they have no respect for their elders."

Reaching her room door, she fumbled around in her pockets for her entrance card; once she was inside, she slammed the door shut and slid down the doors with her back. She sat down on the floor and pulled her legs together. "What am I going to do..." she muttered "it's been so long since I saw them...Yami and Ryou haven't changed at all...I wonder if the others are here too..." Hitomi sighed and put her head on her knees. "I want to see them again...I just realized how much I really missed them..." She then shook her head and let out a frustrated cry. "No! No! Stop thinking about it Hitomi!" she told herself "That is all in the past, I've got to look forward. I've just begun to start my life again; I can't go back...not yet...not now..."

Hitomi stood up and walked over to her window. If I ever see them again, I can always pretend that I don't know them. After all, I do look different and I didn't exactly stay very long for them to fully recognize me..." she trailed. She decided that she would take a nap to clear her head before she went downstairs to work. After all, her day of exploring the city was already ruined.

* * *

"I've forgotten how fast she could be, I can't see her anywhere!" Yami said in frustration. He and Ryou were still searching for her in the direction where she had run off to, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Before they knew it, it was noon, and they had to meet back up with the others. Taking a cab back to their hotel, they saw Joey and Kaiba outside the front doors waiting for them. "You're late" Kaiba glared, but seeing the look on Yami's face, he knew he had something important to say.

"We just saw Hitomi" Ryou said. But then he had to cover his ears because Joey let out a very loud "WHAT? WHERE?!" causing people to look at him, but he just glared at them back. Yami and Ryou started telling them about where they had saw her and how she ran off and now they can't find her anymore.

"Well, that's good news; we didn't stay an extra few day to waste our time then. Don't worry about losing her today, we'll find her again. At least we know that she is in this town somewhere." Kaiba said. "Okay, right now, I'll call my chauffer to tell him to drive us back to our hotel to pack up our stuff and then we can find a hotel in this town, since you two said that you saw her here."

They all agreed and hurried for they were anxious to see Hitomi again.

* * *

Hitomi was awoken by the sound of her annoying alarm clock beeping at her nightstand. Groaning, she slammed it off and rolled off of her bed. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she finally remembered who she had encountered this morning. She suddenly felt afraid to go down, but she knew she had to. After getting her stuff ready, she summoned the strength to open her doors and took the elevators.

Her shift was almost over, only a couple of minutes more to go, and Hitomi was as tired as hell, but she didn't mind because it helped her keep her mind off other things. Outside, it was still pretty light, the sun was going to go down in a few more hours and she couldn't wait to watch the sunset. She didn't social with the other people working there because all they cared about was work, and they were so boring to talk with.

Just then, Yami, Kaiba, Ryou and Joey walked in through the doors, but Hitomi was so busy doing the paper work, she didn't see them coming. The gang went up to the receptionist counter to get a room to stay for the night. Hitomi was bent down picking up a pen, so none of them saw each others faces.

"Excuse me miss, we would like four rooms for the night please" Yami said.

Hitomi picked up her pen and stood up. "Alright, just give me one secon---" Hitomi gasped and dropped her pen again. _'Oh my god..._' she thought. She was face to face with the same pair of violet eyes again. The same ones that she had a hard time getting away from. Yami had a look of shock on his face as well, and he could hear the others letting out a loud gasp behind him.

"Hitomi!" Yami exclaimed.

Hitomi was beyond shocked; never in a million years would she have thought that they'd find her here, let alone New York. "Umm...I'm afraid you've mistaken for the wrong person..." she said not knowing what else she could say.

"Don't lie Hitomi! So you've been here all this time!" Ryou said. Hitomi was beginning to feel very uneasy. "Umm...I don't know of this Hitomi that you are talking about. Who ever she is, it is not me" she said hoping they'd buy it and leave. _'How the hell can they recognize me?!'_ she thought angrily. Just then Mr. Wilson came out from his office. "You're shifts over kid, you may leave now." For once, Hitomi was actually grateful for him not calling her by her name, or else it would have ruined the whole 'I'm not Hitomi' thing. Mr. Wilson looked at her and then the gang then back at her again. "Hmm...Are these your friends? Well what are you waiting for, go out and have a good time!" he said urging her.

"But..."

"Yes...do come with your friends will you" Kaiba said mysteriously looking at her, looking ready to strangle her for denying who she is.

Mr. Wilson started pushing her out from behind the counters. "Go on kid, go!" once she was pushed out the door, she saw Mr. Wilson waving at them. "Don't stay out too late kids!"

Hitomi looked at him funny. _'I don't think I'll ever understand that man' _she thought. But she was pulled out from her thoughts when she felt a hand grab her arm and started dragging her to the back of the hotel where not many people are. "Hey let go of me!" Hitomi yelled. Kaiba finally reached the back and let go of her arm while the gang surrounded her.

"Why did you leave Hitomi" Yami asked with a sad expression. "I don't know what you're talking about" she replied trying to find a way to escape.

"We're not fools Hitomi, just because you changed your looks doesn't mean we can't recognize you" Kaiba exclaimed angrily. Hitomi got angry as well. "I said I don't know what you're talking about! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Yami got frustrated and tired of this nonsense. "Even if you continue to deny who we are and who you are, you cannot deny this!" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the millennium pendant. Immediately it glowed a bright golden color and latched itself onto Hitomi's neck. Gasping, she looked around her and tried to run for it but was pulled back by Yami's strong hold on her shoulder. Sighing, she finally gave in. "why did you come here?" she whispered not looking at them. She was then abruptly pulled into a crushing hug. "After you left, we spent everyday looking for you...I missed you so much Hitomi...I can't lose you..." Hitomi smiled at the sincerest of his voice and slowly raised her arms to touch his back and returning the warm, welcoming hug.

"I missed you too Yami...I missed you too..."

* * *

A/N-

Surfergurl16- I hope this didn't take too long. It's strange, I had writers block for this story but not my other one. Well you can kill me this time, but don't worry, I'll come back from the dead to update...then maybe get killed again...

Yugia- How's England? Are you staying there or are you just visiting? And where's my souvenir rock?!

Hutchy- Sorry, I think I'm slow. What's IOM? I'm having a hard time thinking lol.

Death's Angel- don't worry, it won't be an Anzu/Yami. My other story turned out to be an Anzu/Ryou one.

Russle- haha, like the bitchy Hitomi eh? I'll try to write more of that. Do you think this story too long? I need to think of an ending but I keep getting more ideas on how to torture Hitomi!

Helbaworshipper- Hey, this chapter was supposed to be longer but my nail chipped in the centre so whenever I type, that finger hurts...like now...ow...

Dragons of Life- Hmm...I wonder how long this story is gonna be...I haven't exactly thought of an ending yet. Thanks for reviewing!

Laura- I love your ideas! Seriously dude, you should really write your very own story using those ideas! The only reason I'm not using them is because they are yours, it'll be like stealing ya know?


	20. Confession

A/N- Yes I know I'm extremely late…but what can I say? It's summer! I'm aloud to slack off. Besides, I've been working on my other story which I have suddenly gotten writer's block for…shame huh? Anyways, hope this chapter won't suck too much, seeing as how I haven't written in a while.

Blessed Be

-Shadow

**Chapter 21- Confession**

After finally breaking from the hug, Joey stepped forward and spoke for the first time they had gotten here. His head was downcast and his face held an expression of guiltiness. "Hitomi…" he started. Hitomi looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm real sorry, if only I didn't say…"

Hitomi cut him off. "Its fine Joey, my leaving wasn't your fault, didn't I tell you specifically in the letter not to blame yourself?"

"Yeah but…"

"Really…its okay, you're forgiven." To prove her point, Hitomi gave him a warm smile, making Joey feel better.

"So how long have you worked here?" Joey asked trying to make conversation.

"Ever since I got here, weirdo in there was nice enough to hire me without an interview."

"So you'll be leaving with us right?" Yami suddenly asked. There was a long silence. Hitomi looked away. But knew she had to answer him eventually. He won't like her answer though.

"No, I won't be. I actually plan to stay here…at least for a few more years…"

"What? Why?" Ryou asked

"I have a job here and-"

Kaiba decided to bud in. "If you want a job so much, I can easily get one for you back in Domino!"

"Don't you understand?! I don't want to go back, I don't belong there…I'm happy here…really I am…" she said trying to convince herself.

"You're wrong" Yami said. "You don't belong here; you belong in Japan, with your friends." 'With me.'

"I've made up my mind, I'm not going back."

"Yes you are!" Yami shouted stubbornly holding her wrists. "You are leaving with us!"

"NO!" Hitomi screamed. She pulled away from his hold and broke into a run. "Wait, come back!" He yelled. The gang started racing towards her, Yami in the lead.

She was fast, but Yami was just as fast, and perhaps even faster when he's in desperate mode. Hitomi was running down the sidewalk in lightning speed, and Yami and the other's were at her tail. It was a good thing there were no people out so they didn't have to dodge anyone. "Hitomi stop!" he pleaded, but she continued running.

In his desperate state, Yami ran his fastest, and in just a few seconds, he was directly behind her. Before she knew what was happening, she was being tackled down and being pinned on the floor by a pair of strong arms. She attempted to struggle but he held her in place. The gang stood a few feet's behind him.

"Let go Yami!" she shouted still struggling.

"No, I want you to listen to me carefully." He replied sternly.

"I know you don't really want to stay here, you're just making up reasons to convince yourself that you do."

"How would you know?! LET GO!!!"

Yami ignored her and still had a firm grip on her arms. "Because I can tell by your eyes! When you said you wanted to stay here, you didn't sound too sure yourself."

"I am sure!" She was getting tired of struggling, knowing it was futile.

"You just don't want to go back because you're afraid of your past! Let go of it Hitomi, learn to move on…I can help you"

'_Sigh…leave it to Yami to figure it out…_' she thought defeated.

Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes. "Yami…why do you want me to go back anyways…?"

Yami's heart was pounding. He knew that he had to tell her before he'd never have the chance to again. Also to get it off his chest.

"I want you to come back because…I really care about you…I know I should have told you this before but I want you to know that…I'll always be there for you…because…I love you." Before he can stop himself, he lowered his head and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

Hitomi eyes shot widely open. _'I can't believe this, is Yami kissing me?! An-and did he just say he loves me?'_ all kinds of thoughts and confused emotions were running thorough her head at the moment. As fast as the kiss started, it ended.

Yami finally realized what he just did and abruptly let go of her and stood up. "I-I'm sorry Hitomi, I don't know what came over me…if you don't want to come back then it's your choice…I just hope you'll think about your decision." With that he turned around with his head downcast and started walking towards the hotel. The gang had run off somewhere right after he confessed, not wanting to ruin the moment. Hitomi sat on the sidewalk still from shock as she watched the retreating figure.

Hitomi has finally made it back to the hotel after getting herself together. She sat on her bed as thoughts ran through her mind. _'Yami said he loves me…do I love him back?'_ she asked herself. _'He was kind to me from the beginning and he always helped me out…' _she suddenly touched her lips gently, still feeling the after affects of the kiss. She couldn't help but blush, and her blush only turned darker as she continued to think about him and all those times he helped her. _'I know now…I love Yami too.'_

She quickly ran out of her room to run downstairs to look at the files to see where Yami's room is. _'I hope he isn't asleep, I've got to tell him!'_

Finally reaching his door, she became extremely nervous and started to breathe heavily. Yami was inside sitting on the floor holding his head when suddenly he heard a soft knock at the door. _'Probably the guys…_' he thought as he stood up. He opened the door and was about to tell the guys that he's in no mood when instead his eyes widened at the last person he expected to see at this time.

"H-Hitomi…" He was thrown off guard when suddenly Hitomi threw her hands around him. "I've been thinking about what you said…and I just realized that…I love you too."

Yami's eyes widened, and instantly wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, he pulled away and held her chin with his index finger. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Hitomi blushed and smiled gently. Yami slowly lifted up her chin and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Time seemed to have stopped for them and all troubles seemed to have been forgotten as the two lovers were in bliss.

"So does that mean you're leaving with us? Because if you don't I'm going to have to tie you up and kidnap you to the plane."

They both laughed and fell into another loving embrace, oblivious to the three grinning boys outside their door giving each other high fives.

* * *

A/N-

Hutchy- Hey dude, this chapter is finally up, I hope you still read it.

Helbaworshipper- Whoa, I hope I didn't take too long…just a bit over a mouth…that what happens when summer vacation is here…anyways hope this chapter don't suck.

Russle- Hey, long time no talk! I've been lazy as you can see, sorry! Hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the long time I haven't updated.

Psychopath143- Sorry for the slow update, thanks for the review!

Surfergurl16- uh-oh, you're really out for my head now aren't you? Does laziness count as an excuse?

Bluediamond- well thanks for liking my story. Good luck with finding your marry-sues

Dragons of life- sorry for the slow update, you know how it is. Hope this chapter is long enough!

Yugia- hey are you in England now? I wish I could go there. Oh well, hopefully New York will make up for it. Going there with my friends, first vacation without parents. Yay?

Laura- hey sorry for the long wait!! Have you posted your stories yet? Tell me if you did, I would like to read them. Thanks again for those wonderful ideas, I sorta use some and twisted it in some way.

Queen of fire and chaos- Hey there, sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter will make up for it.

Mya starnight- sorry for the long wait! How's your baby?

Elda Aranel- Hey, thanks for reviewing my story! I'm glad you like it!


	21. Going Home

**Chapter 22- Going home**

Hitomi woke up in Yami's room the next day. She had insisted on taking the couch, but Yami wouldn't have any of that, so she was forced to take the bed while Yami slept on the couch next to the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before noticing a shadow looming over her. Yami was standing over her with a grin on his face and a towel on his shoulder. Obviously, he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Morning Hitomi, sleep well?"

"Morning…" she mumbled while stretching her limbs. Yami handed her a towel, and dragged the yawning girl into the washroom. "You better shower quickly before the guys get here." Too late, right after he finished his sentence, there was loud knocking at the door.

"What's takin' ya love birds so long man?" Joey playfully asked after he was let in along with the others. Hitomi quickly closed the washroom door to hide her blushing.

Twenty minutes later, Hitomi got out with a white towel over her head. After getting a few laughs and betting teased by the guys as how Yami did when she was in the shower, she went to find her boss to tell him that she needed to leave. Not having the heart to, she slowed her pace when she reached the hall where his office was, she tried to think of ways to tell him without making it sound bad.

"Come in" a voice called as Hitomi knocked on the door.

"Good morning Mr. Wilson" she said politely. He turned his chair around from behind his desk and faced her. "You're here to tell me you need to leave?" he asked.

Hitomi was taken back. "How…did you know…" she asked with a surprise tone and a pinch of suspicion.

"Your CEO friend told me early this morning. And I sorta had the feeling you were going to leave anyways, because I sort of heard what you guys were saying behind the hotel yesterday night."

Hitomi blushed. "So…you're okay with it?"

"I guess I am, I mean, you have a life back in Japan. But remember, you can come back anytime; this position is always open for you if you ever decide to come back and work. You are my best worker."

"Thank you…really. I'm glad you understand" Going behind his desk, Hitomi bent down and gave him a light hug. After doing so, she said her last goodbye and walked towards the door where Yami was patiently waiting for her.

"Goodbye Hitomi"

She stopped on her tracks. "What did you call me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Hitomi. I called you Hitomi…that is your name right?"

"Yeah…but you always called me kid." He laughed. "Yeah…you're always gonna be the kid."

Hitomi smiled. "Alright, goodbye Mr. Wilson." With hat she finally walked out the office and closed the door behind her.

"How'd it go?" Yami asked her when she came out. He took her hands into his, and led her to the lobby where the others were at.

"Better than I thought" she replied, giving his hand a light squeeze.

* * *

The re-united gang decided to take one last stroll around New York City before leaving to the airport which was at night. They went go-kart racing, in which Kaiba won; the amusement park, where Joey tackled a mime after the mime imitated whatever he did throughout half of the day. After that, they went to watch a horror movie, and lastly, they took a walk through the park which leads to wear the limo was waiting for them to take them to the airport. All in all, it has been a fun and carefree day; not even an earthquake can ruin their mood.

They sat on the isolated playground on the swings for a short break and watched the sun go down. Kaiba and Joey were arguing after Joey played on the monkey bars and Kaiba calling him monkey. Poor Ryou was trying to get them to break it up, however it was futile.

All of a sudden, they turned around after hearing the sound of insane laughter. It was four men in leather jackets with the word "The Ravens" written on the back in big bold silver letters.

"Well well well…look what we have here guys" the leader drawled.

"Jin…" Hitomi snarled.

Yami looked at her confusedly. "Hitomi, you know them?"

Jin laughed. "Yeah she knows me, didn't your little girlfriend tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yami glared, his voice getting lower as the gang approached them.

"Oh, so she didn't tell you. You see Hitomi use to be part of us Ravens"

They gasped and looked at her unexpectedly. "This true?" Ryou asked her. Hitomi looked down feeling ashamed. "Yeah…but that was a long time ago when I lived here with…dad"

Yami got angry after seeing Hitomi's sad face. _'How dear they put her down like that!'_

"What do you want from us?" he growled.

Jin yawned lazily. "Well, we were just going to terrorize some kids here, but this is even better. Now we can have our revenge after your girlfriend beat us last time."

Yami smirked and chuckled. "Yup, that's my girl, taking on the big boys all by herself"

Joey came running over his face full of excitement. "Let us take care of dis bud, I'm ready to kick some butt!" Ryou lead Hitomi aside to watch the three boys take them on. They weren't worried the slightest. Joey was born street fighting, so this was a piece of cake for him, kaiba was trained in martial arts and Yami knows some moves as well, and he always have his shadow powers which can cause more pain than ever.

While Ryou and Hitomi were chatting about random things, the three boys were having the time of their lives beating the Ravens into a bloody pulp. Yami purposely didn't send them to the shadow realm because he didn't want to give Hitomi bad memories about the past when she turned evil. **(A/N- can you tell I'm very lazy writing this chapter, not giving anything a detailed description?) **After that was done, they rode in Kaiba's limo, on their way to the airport.

Kaiba got them a private plane, which is also first class. He almost threatened to throw Joey out the window because he was calling him moneybags again. Kaiba claimed that he liked the non stuffiness and the first class treatment. After a couple hours of card playing and a couple hours of sleeping, they finally arrived to Domino City.

Getting off the plane, they walked up a large hill where they can see the entire city in a perfect view. Yami put his arms around Hitomi's waist and pulled her close to him and to keep her warm.

"Welcome home Hitomi"

* * *

A/N-

**L.D. Kaket- **Thanks for reading again; you don't have to worry about me making this a big romance mess because like you have already read from my story so far, how bad I am at writing romance.

**EldaAranel- **Hey thanks, glad you think it's "awesome"!

**Helbaworshipper- **Yeah, it's the lazy season, I could have written this chapter so long ago, but I felt so lazy. I finally forced myself today to write.

**Psychopath143- **Yup they are finally together, and I think I made the confession thing a bit bad…don't you think? A bit too aggressive.

**YugiFreak- **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah I hope I find those bastards and kick their sorry asses as well!

**Surfergurl16- **of course laziness is a good excuse, works for everything…I think…welp…the next chapters are going to be hard to write since I have no ideas in my head since she's back and everything…

**Akira Daemon- **Don't like too much romance? Don't worry, there won't be a lot since I suck at writing it.

**Dragons of Life- **Happy dance eh? I use to have one, but it's called my happy gig. Kinda pathetic actually…

**Laura- **hey, I'm really glad you liked that chapter! Sex part? There was no sex part just to let you know. They were just in the same room. I don't write sex. Next chapters are gonna be real hard to write since I have no ideas. She's back and everything, what else can I do? Ideas?


End file.
